


can't sleep, can't breathe

by eveljerome



Series: kylux and adjacent prompt fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben "my name is Ren!" Solo, Blow Jobs, Chapter 9 is Mostly Crack, Confused Kylo Ren, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Lord Kylo Ren, Force Artifacts Shrinking Kylo Ren, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Genital Piercing, Getting Stuck, Grand Marshall Armitage Hux, Hostage Situations, Hux Defecting From First Order, Hux Going to the Past to Save Starkiller, Hux slamming Ren into pavement, Interrogator hux, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Light Side AU, M/M, Manipulative Hux, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster Armitage Hux, Piercings, Prison, Public Humiliation, Ren piercing Hux in punishment, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Rey gives the best hugs, Role Reversal, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smug Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That turns into - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tree Climbing, Tumblr Prompts, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, kylux adjacent, tiny Kylo Ren, waiting for a rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Short/-ish prompt fills from tumblr, general and nsfw. / 2019 edition1. nsfw: SL Kylo pierces Hux every time he displeases Kylo2. “I just commited a crime and i need to use you as a hostage” au3. role play and role reversal / follow-up on chapter two4. tree climbing contest but we both got stuck up on the top branches5. Kylo's first visit to the Finalizer is much more exciting than he expected6. post-Starkiler!Hux travelling back in time to save it7. Kylo underestimates the Force and gets shrunk to a teeny tiny little Kylo Ren8. Resistance!Hux interrogator getting his hands on First Order’s Kylo Ren9. Hux wakes up in the place he least wanted to wake up in - an interrogation room10. prompts from the Heatwave verse making up six different AU's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if there's something that i've forgotten to tag, drop me a comment and i'll add it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt sent to kyluxhardkinks: SL Kylo pierces Hux every time he displeases Kylo. Hux never knows what will get pierced next and he's not sure what's worse-- the ones that show his shame, or the ones beneath his uniform. Would very much like genital piercings.

The aftermath of Crait is tedious. Hux kept eyeing Supreme Leader Ren for betrayal and murder, but the man kept pining after the last dregs of the Resistance. For a while Hux had peace. And the deserved promotion when Ren finally paid attention to First Order’s structure for a day. 

That is to say, he ordered Hux to ‘deal with it’ and probably went for an angst ridden nap. At least Hux entertained the idea that Ren—instead of using his new acquired power—kept taking opportunities to avoid using it.

In any case, Hux, now Grand Marshall, had ultimate say-so in all First Order matters, barring moments when Ren had an indulgence he wanted to fill. 

While hunting what was left of the Resistance, the First Order was expanding their reach, shutting down small rebellions and attaining even more power over the galaxy. Adding numerous peoples and cultures to their dominion.

One such culture inspired Kylo Ren to take up a new past-time much to Hux’s consternation. At least at first. It soon turned into something else.

 

~~  
The first incident followed an argument between them on the bridge. 

Hux had shouted, Ren had growled and it all ended with mean looks thrown at each other. Hux was sure that a Force-choke was about to follow in near future.

He wasn’t prepared for what actually happened. 

Heavy tread behind him, slamming feet into the hallway floor—a sound like someone about to uproot all the decking in their rage—and a moment later Hux was pushed into the wall, cheek first, a hand in his hair messing it all up, holding him against the durasteel.

He had already pulled the monomolecular blade out when a sudden sharp pain in his ear halted his hand. The ache was at the top of his ear, a pinch. Hux yelped, stumbling away, lifting the hand with the blade up to his ear. His heart was racing, breath inevitably getting short; all he could think was Ren going from verbal and physical abuse to murder. A steady thrum of humiliating pleasure simmered underneath it all.

Seeing Ren follow him with what definitely looked like a bacta patch didn’t calm him at all. It might not be bacta on it at all. Something worse, perhaps. Or maybe something worse in a different direction? How did one verify aphrodisiacs from smell alone?

But he didn’t get far, getting pressed against the wall again, with Ren taping the bacta patch on his ear—at least it truly was that instead some sort of poison or a lust drug. Ren wasn’t that sophisticated to use poison on someone, no, Hux knew that Ren would beat someone down with either his fists or that lightsaber of his. In terms of the other thing, well, Hux would rather not think about Ren in that context. Not in front of the man himself, who could definitely read minds, and all the sordid things Hux had come up with over the years.

Hux wanted to either shout in his face or stab Ren in the eye with his blade, but he decided on a tactical retreat. Finding out what exactly Ren had done to his ear seemed like a far more important task. 

Only in walking away he noticed how hard he had gotten. 

Hux decided that revenge was definitely in order, while one of his hands was gently touching where the patch was hiding the pain away. A sharp stabbing pain, as if something had stabbed him through the ear.

The walk back to his quarters seemed to take about twice longer than it should, his thoughts going back and again back to that sharp pain, to Ren pressing him into the wall, caging him, taking control, taking control away from Hux. He shivered, stabbing in his code to the door with more force than necessary. 

Four steps and he was peeling the bacta patch away. A gasp, stopping all his other thoughts.

A piercing. There was a fucking piercing, a small metallic hoop stabbed through his ear. 

Hux was frozen, looking into the mirror of his refresher, the bacta patch with some blood on it thrown in the sink. In the time from the hallway to his quarters bacta had healed most of the cartilage, taking the pain away. He was somewhere between aroused and terrified. Ren daring to pierce him, having the audacity to do something a lot more permanent than bruises. Staking claim to Hux. 

They hadn't been alone in that hallway after all. And if Hux did nothing and kept the earring— _no one said I had to keep it it, so what aren’t you taking it out already, damnit_ —well, if he kept it then Ren shouldn’t have any reason to take out his anger un Hux about their earlier argument any more, right. 

And if Hux kept it, if he kept it for himself, then .. well. Then he kept it.

 

~~  
For the next week cycle Hux noticed Ren lurking in all of his spaces. Ren was suddenly on the bridge, attending every meeting, tailing Hux while on patrol, being a wallflower at trooper inspections. 

Whenever Hux turned his head away, Ren would shift, he would more onwards, to that he could see that little metallic hoop in Hux’s ear. Staring at it. So far they had avoided actually talking about it. 

Hux was pretending it wasn’t there, while secretly liking the way it felt in his ear. While focused and working he didn’t notice it, but sharply turning towards something it would move enough and announce its presence; remind Hux that there was something in his ear.

It was only when Mitaka returned from his leave that Hux found out what inspired Ren to pierce him so. 

“Decoration, is it?” Hux marched over to Ren, pointing one hand to his earring. “A fucking cultural appreciation? I should pierce you with my blade in return. Some decoration through your spleen.”

The planet they were currently orbiting, a newly acquired colony was very much in favor of piercings of all kinds, for all possible patches of skin and cartilage, Mitaka had explained, with a blush in his face. Hux had stopped himself from asking if Mitaka had chosen to decorated himself so as well. 

He had went of in search of Ren with the express purpose to plunge his monomolecular blade in a soft place, to make Ren ache as well. 

Instead he had pushed Ren against the bulkhead and was currently kissing him. It didn’t take long for Ren to take control and turning them around, pressing Hux into the wall instead, one of his hands gripping Hux’s neck. Fingers tracing the ear. Hux could hear Ren’s gasp when he touched the earring. 

Rubbing himself against Ren, Hux bit at his lip, wishing to add a piercing to it himself as well. Maybe. Later, maybe. Until then they were thrusting against each other, gasps and moans adding to the kisses. One of Hux’s hands was entwined with Ren’s hair, pulling at it. The other was rubbing at Ren’s cock, feeling his precome staining the pants. “Fuck.” Hux gasped, moving faster, feeling Ren press him into the wall with more force. A moment later he had to smirk, feeling Ren sag against him, panting. 

Coming in pants wasn’t the most fun, but it looked very good on Ren. His mouth was slack, a blissed out look on his face that Hux appreciated and would remember forever. Biting at Ren’s bottom lip once more, Hux came as well; shuddering, still in Ren’s embrace, panting in his mouth. Kissing at it again. 

Smirking again, Hux touched his fingers where Ren had a damp spot in his pants, “This looks good on you.” It was good to feel in control of Ren for a while. Even if they both had come in their pants, he still considered himself the winner in this little power tussle. 

 

~~  
The next incident happened not long after. 

Another argument, more shouting, that ended with Ren ordering everyone to leave the room. And they did, some with apprehensive looks thrown Hux’s way. He was sure they expected him to hold the next meeting from the medbay.

Hux knew better. His cock already anticipated something very non-professional. A very specific type of pain. He could feel it harden, wanting everything Ren had planned for him.

“Strip.” 

Hux noticed his fingers already opening buttons and discarding clothing only after the word had left Ren’s mouth. The predatory glint in his eyes told Hux that Ren had noticed his eagerness. No chance for him taking the upper hand in this scenario. A twitch from his cock said that he didn’t want the upper hand, not this time.

Ren stepped closer as soon as last of Hux’s clothing dropped to the floor. Pushing him to lay flat on the conference table in the middle of the room, overturning glasses and scattering flimsi’s. Hux was breathing harshly already, shivering with every touch Ren gave him. Fingers running over his abdomen, travelling up, up towards his chest. Stopping at his nipples, softly touching them. 

Hux couldn’t stop himself from arching his back, pushing against Ren’s touch. “Please,” Getting Ren to smile down at him and lean to kiss first the left nipple, laving over it with his tongue, then moving towards the right, repeating his actions. 

All Hux noticed was Ren grabbing his cock, stroking it. He closed his eyes, appreciating Ren’s hand on him, how he gripped him and moved the fingers. It was perfect, a tease and the best sensation ever. Until suddenly a sharp pain in his right nipple pulled his attention back, making Hux yelp and look down. And come right into Ren’s hand, gasping through the pleasure.

“This looks good on _you_.” Ren smirking and repeating Hux’s words from their last encounter. His hand smeared Hux’s come on his abdomen, the stained fingers moving up, stopping just short of the nipple. 

There was a piercing running through it. 

Hux only now felt the light scent of antiseptic, and finally noticed Ren holding a piercing gun in his hand. He was about to complain about Ren taking more advantage of him than he should, but his breath wasn’t steady yet. 

A moment later he had cause to yelp and gasp once more, because Ren had loaded the second piercing and .. and both of Hux’s nipples were adorned, the sharp pain making his cock twitch again. He wanted to slap the smirk right off of Ren’s face, but didn’t have enough strength yet. The endorphins running through him made him lax and pliant, unwilling to more or lift his hands enough to slap anyone. Even if Ren really deserved it. “Fuck, Ren.” 

Looking down, appreciating the piercings, Hux closed his eyes. He felt Ren applying bacta to them and hummed through the process. 

“Too bad you won’t run meetings bare chested. I would attend every single one of them then.” Ren whispered in his ear before ordering Hux to dress and to show up at his quarters following the last meeting of the day. 

Hux was looking forward to that already. He imagined pushing Ren into bed, straddling him. Kissing Ren, biting at his skin wherever he could reach, then sinking onto his cock and riding him while Ren played with his piercings. The teasing would be unrelenting, and he would come all over Ren’s chest. 

 

~~  
The third incident is most damning. 

Hux’s backtalk during an attack from combined forces of pirates, smugglers of all sorts and a trade organization in the new sector they were expanding to, lead to Ren piercing Hux through the tongue. 

Ren ordered Mitaka to shoot everyone down without discretion and pulled Hux with him to the med bay. The incident had happened in public, and there were whispers following them already. Ren hovered over him while a droid applied bacta to Hux’s tongue. It was clear that he, them both really, were unnerving the medical personnel. 

If some suspected before this incident that Hux would pick a piercing as a fashion statement, then they now knew exactly who was doing the piercing and why. Hux was absolutely sure that those who had been in the hallway that day would confirm that it was Ren who pierced him the first time. If they had kept quiet before, then now .. well, not it was a sea of gossip with him in the center of it all. Him and Ren, and oh, if someone had paid enough attention to Hux moving stiffly after the interrupted meeting—Hux wanted to pass out and wake up when all of this was over.

The rest of the day was spent reprimanding his subordinates. There was stares and leers and at least one officer tried to touch him. Hux sent him to reconditioning with great pleasure, considering perhaps to banish him to an outpost somewhere cold and miserable for the rest of the officer’s soon to be over career. 

He was aware of the betting pool about his piercings. The list was longer then some requisition lists, with almost every inch of his body being mentioned. It did give him and idea or two. And they were en route back to the sector where the planet of piercing culture was located. 

Perhaps he could take leave there. Get a bit of a break from all the gossip.

But until then. Ren would pay for piercing him in public. For making him sit on a cot in medbay half-hard and enduring stares all they. All the looks made him shiver, caused tension to ratchet up, to think about what else Ren would wish to do in public. 

Working with an inconvenient boner made him consider numerous punishments he could mete out on Ren instead. 

At the end of the shift Hux went directly to Ren’s quarters. He had no wish to hide away now, and Hux was already getting on his knees as soon as Ren opened up, before the door behind him had finished closing. 

Sucking Ren’s cock had been on his mind for the last two hours and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. Not even Ren. And, oh, Ren was already a bit hard when Hux pulled his sweatpants down. 

Long and a bit on the thick side, Hux hummed in appreciation. Moving his tongue around, feeling where the piercing was going through it, he was sure he could make Ren into a mewling thing. 

Pushing Ren towards a couch, Hux settled himself and swallowed him down. The cock filled his mouth perfectly, precome going down his throat. Ren’s twitches and moans only spurned him on, and Hux hummed around him, swallowing again. One of Ren’s hands tangled in his hair, brushing over his pierced ear, causing him to shiver. 

Licking and moving his tongue over Ren’s cock, Hux let the piercing scrape against it, revelling in all of Ren’s shivers. Moving closer he got all of Ren’s cock in his mouth, deepthroating him. Saliva and precome made everything more slippery. In and out and swallowing Ren down, sucking him and humming, and Ren came down his throat faster than ever. 

“There.” Hux said, his voice hoarse from swallowing cock. Smirking down at Ren, he got to his feet and straddled Ren’s lap. Jerking his own cock, Hux didn’t take long to come. Splattering the white over Ren’s chest. “You’re the best when you’re fucked out.”

 

~~  
The fourth incident didn’t surprise anyone. 

After it, and after Mitaka counting his apparent winnings, Hux kept touching the two little hoops, one next to the other, in his eyebrow, while he was working or contemplating something. Now it wasn’t only Ren that kept track of him during bridge shifts and meetings. 

The looks were not only leering stares, but considering looks as well. Hux lover the possessive streak it caused in Ren. Kiss-bruises were added to his neck.

 

~~  
The fifth incident wasn’t an incident.

It was a deliberate decision on Hux’s part. Following Ren down to the planet, the same one where he was inspired to pierce Hux initially—using up some of his too many leave days—Hux had made up his mind. 

This piercing was his do choose, his to have and his to fuck Ren with. 

Grabbing a med-droid with him, Hux got to the surface. The locals were already friendly and smiling at him, noticing the ear and eyebrow piercings, and informative as to where Hux might get someone to pierce his cock. 

Four parallel metal bars on the underside of it, definitely making it a lot more sensitive. Perhaps not as much as one that would go through the cockhead, but Hux was sure that the bars were enough at the moment. 

He had to stop himself from touching—running his fingers over them, feeling the bumps where they were under the skin—while the droid applied bacta. Hux wasn’t sure how he would go back to working with the urge persisting.

Perhaps this was how the First Order would collapse? Him and Ren fucking, him constantly jerking off while it all crashed and burned around them? On the other hand—if they were fucking, the weren’t arguing, and that would end in complete galaxy domination. 

It didn’t take long to find Ren, and Hux observed him over the market stalls. The locals were neutral and polite towards him, nowhere near the warmth and friendliness they gave Hux. He had to smirk at that, and think of where else he could pierce Ren, so that the locals would recognize him as one of their own as they did with Hux.

“A drink, Ren?” There was a cantina at the edge of the market. Inevitably one drink turned into two turned into renting a room above the bar. 

The room was nice, but Hux appreciated how Ren looked on the bedsheets a lot more. Getting them both out of their clothes was tedious and more than one thing got ripped. The important bit was getting Ren naked. Taking time with kissing and sucking various bruises into Ren’s skin, Hux distracted him with bites before taking off his own underwear. 

Taking his own cock in hand, Hux moved closer—pelvis to pelvis, getting his and Ren’s cocks to rub against one another. 

“What, Hux?” Ren’s eyes were glued to Hux’s cock, his breath short, fingers twitching. The same urge to touch, definitely. “You.. that’s—.”

“Speechless?” Hux smiled at Ren, running his own fingers down the cock, touching the metal bars, tracing each of them with his fingertips. “This was for you. And for me. Mostly for me.” The smile on his face turned into the same smirk, the one Ren will forever associate with Hux taking control over him, revelling his power. “And you will stay on your back while I fuck you with it. Alright?” 

Ren was panting and nodding, “Yes, Hux, _yesyes, fuck me_.” They hadn’t drunk enough at the cantina bar for inebriation. A looseness and a bit of a mellow feeling, that got swept away by lust and arousal.

Stretching Ren, Hux kissed away all the moans and gasps, loving how his fingers looked in him. More lube and Hux sighed when he finally got to sink into Ren. Heat and pressure and the hitching breaths from Ren whenever Hux moved, getting his cock and the piercings in him. Finally bottoming out, Hux felt perfect. Surrounded by Ren, everything being slippery and so so warm. 

“Fuck, fuck me, Hux.” Ren was babbling, “It feels so good inside.” 

All Hux could do was oblige his request. Pulling in and slamming back in, going faster, feeling Ren twitch and squeeze around him, getting desperate from where Hux was glancing over his prostate, teasing him. Fucking faster, Hux got Ren to come on his cock alone. Not stopping, enjoying Ren’s shouts of overstimulation Hux got him to come again before he finally came himself. “Perfect.” The sensation was overwhelming, Ren squeezing on his cock, milking come from Hux. 

“Mmmm.” After they settled next to each other. “Back on the ship, I think I’ll pierce you as well. To see how you like it.” Hux whispered, running his hand over Ren’s back. Perhaps something else? Clothespins in a zipper formation. Or temporary needles. Run through with a blood red ribbon, lacing him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a [prompt list](https://lonely-lucretia.tumblr.com/post/99399784683/aus): “I just commited a crime and i need to use you as a hostage i am so sorry” au

Hux knew that today sucked. He already knew, ok? There was no need to rub the salt in the wounds. But no, someone had decided that his day should turn even worse.

Notice from his landlord, getting on the wrong bus, getting a reprimand from his boss. And then someone spilled coffee on his new suit jacket. Stressful day at work and he got hooked into coming on on saturday because he needed the money. 

Hux’s only hope for salvaging the day was picking up a sizable bottle of bourbon at the corner store. 

And that’s where his day really went to shit.

Because some asshole had decided to rob it. With Hux in it. And as the only convenient hostage for the robber to take. 

So now Hux was blinking blood out of his eyes after being pistol whipped, while the robber kept shouting obscenities at the store manager.

At least what Hux got from the shouts and responses the robber—Ben “my name is Ren!”—and the manager knew each other. From the calm demeanor he gathered that the cops weren’t coming, and the manager was planning to talk Ren down. If Hux remembered correctly, Luke was his name. 

Ren’s .. uncle. The latter got pretty much shouted into Hux’s ear. “Fuck.” 

Some coherence was coming back to him, but there was definitely a concussion. At least going to the hospital would let him stay at home on saturday. One bright spot for this week then.

He got pulled backwards suddenly, and Hux tried stumbling along, though his feet weren’t ready to cooperate. “Let me go.” He hissed through bit teeth, moving one hand up. Not thinking, trying to grab for the gun. 

“Shut up!” A loud yell right into his ear. That made him recoil and lose his footing entirely, going limp in Ren’s arms. Strong, thick arms. At another time Hux would have been all over that strength and biceps, but getting taken hostage wasn’t his kink. Neither was captor bonding. 

Trying to overcome the dizziness, Hux let Ren pull him out of the corner store. They were moving towards a car and that was even worse. Who knew what Ren had planned for him—victim of opportunity and all. 

Hux decided to ask for Ren’s plans in prisoner visitation.

Reminding himself his father’s self-defence teaching, Hux moved. Disarming Ren, getting him on the ground, kicking the gun away and knocking him out. 

His head was spinning and Hux felt like upchucking his lunch, but Ren was out cold on the pavement. And there were two officers sprinting their way, leaving their patrol car next to a diner. Hux congratulated their good timing and passed out.

 

~~  
Waking in a hospital didn’t surprise him. Neither did the bill and after getting his prescriptions, Hux checked himself out. Since Phasma had been nagging him about eating healthy this week, he got her to come over for concussion checks until he stopped being dizzy.

Scouring local news didn’t turn up anything about the incident. But national news did—turns out Ren was a kid of a celebrity, two actually. And sentenced to a week in prison after which he would do community service. 

Hux blinked at the short prison time, sighing at what rich people could achieve with expensive lawyers.

He still planned on asking what the fuck had Ren planned on doing with him, and finally the universe decided to grant him the wish. Hux could actually ask him in prison visitation that. While Phasma didn’t appreciate his dark humor, Hux phoned ahead to find out if he could actually do this.

 

~~  
Sitting across from Ren felt weird. He was good looking, exactly what Hux looked in a guy, and least appearance wise. The personality though, that could do an upgrade.

“Did you even have a plan?” 

“Who’re you?” Ren was wearing the typical jumpsuit, looking like he almost felt like at home in the prison setting.

“Wow. You take a hostage and don’t even remember me?” Hux had to snort at that. Lifting one hand from the table he moved hair out of the way to show where stitches were running in a line. “This is gonna scar.”

“Ah. Shit.” Bashful was a good look on Ren. 

“Exactly. How about an apology? Though I don’t expect it much. An explanation would be better.” He let go of his hair and leaned forward. Having once put Ren face-down on the pavement he didn’t feel scared of him. Determined to repeat the action. Perhaps face slamming Ren on a bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow-up on chapter two, inspired by a [comment by niibeth](https://huxxkylo.tumblr.com/post/182324860876/) : they can role play )))

It inevitably happens again.

Hux has managed to meet most of Ren’s extended family, striking up a friendship with Rey more quickly than with anyone there. Introducing her to Phasma most likely helping him more than his own personality could. So getting a call from Ren’s cousin to come pick up doesn’t surprise Hux in the least.

He’s even less surprised as to where he has to pick Ren up. 

At least he doesn’t have to catch a bus across town. All he needs is to walk half a block towards the corner store. The same one where he first met Ren, if being taken hostage could count as ‘meeting’ someone.

Hux could hear the shouts from across the street. Sighing, he face palmed and hoped that this time Ren didn’t have a gun. Though that wouldn’t stop him from slamming him into pavement again. Ren might be big and strong, but he wasn’t as agile or trained as Hux was. Getting him to kiss the pavement was easy.

And Hux still wanted to try that move to get Ren face down on a bed. Perhaps tomorrow, because getting through the door proved that this time Ren wasn’t carrying a gun, this time he was obviously drunk, waving a broken bottle around. 

Now that was a bit more dangerous—getting slashed open with glass a lot less contained than a bullet. And necks were so unprotected in human beings.

“Ren!” Hux tried to get his attention. He saw distressed Luke behind the counter and Rey glaring at her cousin next to the back exit. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” This really was a moment to face palm. Hux had heard enough about the ‘disagreement’ between Ren and Luke, from both sides, to know that being drunk and waving a sharp object around wouldn’t help anyone. 

Ren, at his shout, had turned around and was now advancing on him. “Armie to the rescue! As if Luke is so defenceless that he has to get another to save him!” Pivoting in place Ren looked back at Luke and frowned, “Wait. You—you don’t have your phone, I smashed it..” Another pivot and the broken bottle was pointed at an obviously shattered phone on the ground near mayonnaise cans. With a look of utmost betrayal, Ren turned towards the back exit, “Rey?”

“Alright. Ren, drop the bottle.” Hux sighed, coming up to Ren from behind and gripping his wrist, squeezing on it until Ren squacked and did drop it. “How about you have a normal conversation over breakfast about it, when you’re no longer drunk.”

 

~~  
However the breakfast conversation went, Ren was now determined to stay in Hux’s apartment instead going to his own. He kept watch over the street from the windows—leaning out enough to shout at pedestrians sometimes. There was a good enough vantage point from there of the corner store.

Hux was unsure if they resolved anything, fearing that perhaps Ren was planning a true murder attempt. While he was sure that Ren’s family lawyers would get him off the charges, he doubted he would get the same courtesy and would end up in prison as accessory to murder. 

So his plan was simple—distract Ren and refocus his energies into something else. And by something else he meant himself, and sex.

Over the last week since Ren had been staying here, sometimes on the couch, sometimes sharing Hux’s bed, he had stared at Hux from the corner of his eyes enough to tell Hux that he was definitely interested.

“Ren.” Hux moved away from the kitchen corner, moving towards the bed. “How about you stop staring out the window, and come look at me instead.”

Now that got his attention and quickly. Ren shot a last look out the window and got to his feet, his eyes assessing Hux. How truthful he was. “This seems like a trap.”

“No trap. Distraction.” Hux shrugged, pulling his shirt off. All he was left in was a pair of sweatpants, and they already were threatening to fall off. He couldn’t help but notice Ren’s appreciative look, licking his lips, as if already hungry for Hux.

“Yeah?” A voice going a bit breathless already. 

“Clothes off.” Hux motioned towards Ren, shifting on his feet. Waiting for Ren to be in range. Just a bit closer.

As soon as Ren grinned and stepped those last inches closer, Hux moved—grabbing at Ren and body slamming him into the bed, with the same exact move he pulled on Ren on the day they first met. “Much better.”

Pulling one of Ren’s hands back, Hux twisted it so that Ren would stay down. “Much much better. How about we play this the other way ‘round. Me the robber, and you the hostage, hm? Pick a safeword.” Hux whispered the last in Ren’s ear, leaning over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this prompt list](http://lonely-lucretia.tumblr.com/post/99399784683/aus): tree climbing contest but we both got stuck up on the top branches and now we have to wait for the fire department au

Stensland figured that perhaps this was a dumb idea.

But Clyde had wanted to try out the new arm, exactly how much he could do with it. Probably they should not have picked a tree climbing contest to try it out. Then again, getting up a tree had turned out much much easier for Clyde that for Stensland. It was really good that neither of them were afraid of heights.

Staring down to the ground, Stensland waved for a moment to the gathered crowd, before immediately going back to hugging the tree top. “I think it went rather well.” Smiling at Clyde he couldn’t not blush. He truly was magnificent, especially while up a tree, being all strong and muscly.

Was that a word? Muscly. Well, it was, in Stensland’s vocabulary. Because that was what Clyde was, full of muscles and strength. But at the same time he was the softest person Stensy knew. He loved his big teddy bear of a boyfriend till the ends of the earth. 

Looking down again, he wasn’t as surprised to see the fire department truck approaching. “Ooops.” At least it didn’t have to drive very far, it seemed that the organizers of this even had planned for such eventuality. 

“Stensland.”

Looking up and across the branches, towards Clyde, Stensland smiled, “See, we’re getting rescued.” He appreciated the grimace Clyde wore on his face, the man truly had the worst luck in the history of all the fortunate events. 

Except for meeting Stensland. That somehow had turned out to be the best day for them both. Stensland had been promoted from one Soft Solutions store to another, and Clyde had just left his broken couch on the side of the road when their paths crossed. 

And Stensland had helped him try out all the couches until they could both agree that that one, the soft, lightly beige colored one, if accented with a few colourful throw pillows, would be perfect. 

Somehow that had ended up with Stensland helping Clyde to test out the couch even more so in Clyde’s home. Stensland had never come so many times in a night as with Clyde’s enthusiasm for sex. 

Somehow that had turned into a permanent relationship for them both, and now they were living together. Buying a bed for them both had been an adventure as well. And probably would be the place they both would retire to after getting back down to the ground. Hiding under the blankets sounded like the best way to end today.

Stensland couldn’t not overhear Clyde murmuring under his breath something about local press, and his brother finding out, and other such things.

 

~~  
The local newspaper did want to take a picture of them both, that did turn out to be true. Stensland got them posing, even picking up a fallen branch to use as a prop in the picture. It was a lot less to do with their mishap of a tree-climbing contest, and much more to do to have a picture of them both in a paper, standing next to each other, looking all lovingly in each other’s eyes. Nothing could beat that.

Perhaps a kiss in front of the camera, but Stensland knew that the townsfolk weren’t ready yet for something like that. Let them see then standing hand in hand first.

Getting home and hiding under the blankets was next on to do list. The contest organizers did give them a consolation prize, with a big ribbon, which made Clyde crack a smile, just making Stenslands day. 

They put it on the refrigerator, where undoubtedly their newspaper picture too would end up on. 

The bed was soft and the blankets hid them from the world. Here they could cuddle up and stay in each other’s embrace. Here they could whisper sweet phrases and dirty phrases into each other’s ears. It was lovely. 

As much as it was a good view from the top of the branches, it was even better here, in the quiet of their bed, looking in each other’s eyes. Lovingly.


	5. that force unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously posted fic  
> Published: 2017-01-01 Words: 1255

The day his training with supreme leader Snoke ended and his new post at _the Finalazer_ began, Kylo was absolutely sure he was the scariest thing there was. Unless you count Snoke himself. But as his master was staying on his own planet, at his citadel - and wasn’t following Kylo to _the Finalazer_ , he could live out this fancy of his.

Arriving on _the Finalazer_ Kylo saw the innate order and wanted to shake things up. He gave himself a week to learn the ins and outs of the ship, finding the loners and the weak spots. How patrols and surveillance and access worked here.

Meeting General Hux was forgettable, and something Kylo later regretted a lot, as his first impression of the man was too mediocre, and boring. It should have been far more memorable, considering how things turned out further ahead.

It was on his third week, taking a stroll - along a quiet corridor on the lower deck that he first glimpsed it. The anomaly, the bigger monster, the thing he had to be vary of. Stormtroopers talked among themselves of a thing, a beast in the lower levels. How if you failed a task given to you in a timely fashion you would never be heard from about. About how reconditioning was actually a name for ‘never to be seen again’.

A blood trail on the floor and bits of bones and viscera on the floor was all that was left of the unfortunate someone who was no longer able to do his duties on _the Finalazer_ due to being ripped apart. Kylo tried to ignore the teeth marks on some of the bone fragments, but couldn’t. Something definitely was on _the Finalazer_ , ghosting its halls and eating all of those who were naughty.

It wasn't until another three days later that he came upon another blood trail. This time it lead to something – a dark shadow, whisper of talons or very sharp nails on the floor. There was definitely an infestation of something in the ship.

Kylo was determined to find the thing and obliterate it. There was no way that he would or should be upstaged by another monster. Sure he wasn’t about to eat any officers or stromtroopers, but the should at least become acquainted with hist lightsaber. And run whenever they heard it activated. It wouldn’t do to be second best here.

But before he could follow the blood trail to its inevitable end, General Hux walked into the hallway, scowling at the blood on the floor. It was tacky, slipper and slowly coagulating, turning into a gelatinous mess. He tried stepping over it, but saw Kylo and startled himself, almost slipping into it.

“Ren.”

Too bad Hux didn’t ask it Kylo was responsible for this mess. And strange as well, but it this was happening already before he arrived, then Hux probably was just irritated that he hadn't yet caught the monster responsible.

That was one reason he might have silently cheered for the thing. Anything bringing strife to the uptight, boring General was a thing that needed to stay on _the Finalazer_. He was just about to make sure that it was him causing the greatest effect on Hux instead of the monster.

“General.”

Was there really anything to say? Probably, but there was no inclination for small talk. And just coming out and asking, ‘so what’s with the blood trail? Someone got eaten?’ That might end up with him caught up in an investigation of the monster in question.

He almost forgot about his run in with Hux by the time the next evening arrived. He was once again patrolling the lower deck, when he heard a noise that sounded way too suspiciously like bone breaking, or someone ripping flesh from bone. Chilling and disturbing, but he prided him to be the one that needed to be the worst monster.

So a sound that deep down made him shiver and tremble was something that wasn’t about to be mentioned aloud to anyone ever. Let others fear things, he was above that.

He came up to the blood trail, someone dragged away from an impact zone, where an officer’s had was dropped on the floor. Before the turn in the hallway a scrap of shirt was in a pool of blood, along with piece of skin and deeper tissues.

Teeth marks in them.

The blood was fresh and hadn’t started to coagulate, so there was a chance he could still catch up to the monster. Maybe introduce himself. Maybe slaughter it.

He decided not to entertain the idea of the monster slaughtering him. Kylo wasn’t about to fear something that snacked on the ships reject officers and stormtroopers. Nope.

He called to mind his first meeting with Hux as soon as he turned the hallway and saw what was ahead.

Hux.

But changed, the ginger hair all over the place, blood on his face, hands elongated with claws that were gripping the unfortunate officer. Who was miraculously still alive, but not really doing anything to stop Hux from eating him.

Kylo tried not to think of leeches and other things that injected their prey with something to calm them down. So they wouldn’t notice being devoured.

Unsettling.

Hux’s greatcoat was absent, the man was wearing nothing on his feet, but which had were still human looking his boots still, as well as pants and a shirt, but those looked like workout clothes instead of his full uniform, that Kylo saw him wearing earlier that week in a hallway not that far from here.

The earlier encounter repeated itself through his mind.

Kylo stopped in his tracks, now just looking ahead, wanting to see what Hux would do. If he was brazen enough to-

The body was tore into, Hux never lowering his eyes from Kylo. Daring him to do anything about it. When Kylo tried reaching out with the Force, he was met with a wall. And not just a wall – one with spikes and barbs in it, making him retreat quickly with a bit of whimper.

A feral smile showed up on Hux’s face, having felt that. Kylo realized that he was fucked. Very much so – if Hux had this under his sleeve (quite literally even) and an ability in the Force, then there wasn’t much Kylo could do to be the biggest monster.

He wondered if Snoke knew about this, if-

“He doesn’t.” Kylo jerked his head, having drifted of, sharply looking back up at Hux, who had let the body, now dead, but still slightly bleeding, slump on the floor. “Nor he will find out.”

Kylo could only nod in agreement – Hux had stepped closer to him, bringing a stench of death and blood closer to him. Kylo realized that his priorities had shifted, without his active participation. His feelings for Hux now were no longer contempt, but desire. Hot, wanton desire for everything and anything Hux would deign to give him.

He set on one knee, then both, looking up at Hux, who had reached him. Hux extended a hand, taking a hold of his cheek, cupping his face. Pulling him up, making Kylo shiver and bruise his knees trying to follow Hux’s hand. Yes.

He would follow this monster into every situation, even forfeiting his life, if only Hux would take care of him. Use him as he sees fit. There was no way for Kylo for ever reaching this kind of power for himself. But he might live in its shade.


	6. when you look up, what do you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic house cleaning - this is a previously posted fic  
> Published: 2017-01-01 Words: 2526

He surely made a wrong turn somewhere. Hux was looking at the other side of the room, and what was looking back at him, with an uncertain smile upon his face was himself. Sure he had entertained the idea that time travel would be fun, and he would love to meet himself. That he wouldn’t panic like they do in all the holodramas.

But right now he would gladly panic.

There was no way that the person across the room was himself, but there couldn’t be that many explanations for it. A clone? A projection? Perhaps, but time travel was the more far fetched idea, that made him wanting it to be true.

So he stepped forward.

The thing about entertaining the idea about time travel all your life, you come up with a phrase or a password that would instantly tell you that the situation is indeed dealing with time travel.

Hux doesn’t have to ask for it. The other him, the other Hux is wearing the four numbers, the exact four numbers he came up with as his pass code on his shirt.

The numbers separately mean nothing – a fan of the film might recognize them, telling aha, that’s clever, but other than that it would just be a coincidence that someone was wearing a shirt with exactly those four number.

And seeing another yourself as stated above might be explained in multiple ways. But the combination of both is confirmation.

So Hux smiles and walks across the room, right up to the other Hux. “Hello. I’ve been waiting for you.”

It was so weird seeing your smile not in a mirror but on another person.

“Same, my dear, well- me. Same.” The double smirked and took Hux’s hand in his, squeezing it a bit. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, please.” Hux replied, looking around if there was anything that the other Hux brought with him from whichever future he himself was from.

“There’s trouble ahead.”

“I figured as much.” Hux sighed, turning his head, looking out the view port. The Starkiller planet was down below, in construction. “What is it?”

“The Resistance will destroy Starkiller.”

Hux stilled in dread. It was horrifying to imagine. His creation, that has already taken so much of his time and blood and sweat. No, he will not allow this to happen.

“What do I need to change?” There was no reason to ask for a Why. The Resistance did what it did. And if they knew of Starkiller’s existence then it mean that it had been fired, and most likely successfully. Which brought a smile to his face. It truly was a pleasant thought.

“FN-2187.”

“A stormtrooper?”

“He will defect. And that will create the chain reaction that leads to Starkiller’s demise.” Hux was already pulling a data pad from his greatcoat and typing. Pulling up the file for the stormtrooper in question.

“Exemplary record, no action experience as of now, but Captain Phasma has noted good leadership skills.” He pulled FN-2187’s schedule.

“Let’s go see what is he up to.” He looked at his double. “You might need to change.” He skipped on asking why the other was wearing casual garb, letting well, himself, have a choice to tell the full story himself.

 

The other Hux insisted to be addressed as Armitage, which made Hux scowl, but he wasn’t about to disrespect his own future decisions. Let someone else take up that dreadful name.

Armitage changed into an officers uniform and pulled the cap over his still very easy recognizable ginger hair. But his stance was more relaxed and next to Hux he seemed like a different person altogether.

Hux was glad that Kylo Ren was down on the surface at the moment and not stalking the hallways of the Finalizer at the moment. He also wandered what would he say about this development. Was time travel a mechanical means or something achievable with the Force?

But seeing as Ren wasn’t here, Hux decided not to worry about him until he had to.

He had other things to think about – namely what made an exemplary stormtrooper decide to stop do his job.

FN-2187 was in the mess hall with other stormtroopers for dinner. Hux and Armitage stood upon the overlooking platform on the upper, officer’s mess hall deck.

“How much time do we have?” Hux asked.

“About a week until the desertion.” Armitage was leaning on the transparisteel knocking at it with his knuckles, shifting the gaze from FN-2187 to Captain Phasma walking among them, still in her helmet. Hux couldn’t but notice the anger in Armitage’s gaze when looking at her.

There was a story there, and from the look of anger, not a pleasant one. “What did she do?”

Hux had always enjoyed her loyalty, but it looked like something had happened. Or will happen in the future. “If she had done something, anything else, I would have grieved for her. But her decision was her own. And now I can’t stand the sight of her. I hope she makes another choice if it comes to that.”

Hux turned his look towards the Captain, now conversing with her troops down below. So something big had happened. And since Armitage was here because of Starkiller, then Hux assumed that it was to do with its destruction as well.

Damn. Damn it all.

“A week. I can work with a week.” Starkiller was almost ready to deploy. He had a speech to prepare, and now it sounded that it should be done sooner rather than later.

“Ground the trooper. Kylo Ren will need an escort to Jakku. FN-2187 is not to go.”

What would Kylo Ren be looking on Jakku? “Is this more looking for Luke Skywalker nonsense?” Hux sighed, already getting exasperated.

“Yes. Jakku is a good lead. It was just as surprising the first time round.” Armitage snorted, turning his back to the transparisteel, so that he didn’t have to look at Captain Phasma.

“Everything that man does is surprising. Mostly not in a positive sense.” Hux muttered. “Jakku.”

“The stormtrooper leads to a capture of a Resistance pilot that leads to the said stormtrooper breaking him out leads to them crash landing on Jakku that leads to a force sensitive scavanger that Ren wants for his own apprentice and fucks up the whole thing that makes the Resistance want to destroy everything they see as wrong.”

“Fucking Ren.” Hux hisses, curling his hands into fists. Once again its Ren that is somehow entangled in all of it.

“Though he doesn’t get out of it untarnished as well. The scavenger almost kills him, leaving him on the disintegrating Starkiller for the lava to finish him off. Only because of your truly is why he gets to a bacta tank and keeps being insufferable afterwards.”

Hux knows that long suffering sigh Armitage does all too well.

This just wouldn’t do. “Let’s change things shall we?” A fierce grin on his face, as Hux turns his look back through the transparisteel to the stormtrooper sitting below. FN-2187 beware. You will not have the chance to destroy his life’s work so easily. No you won’t.

Both of them retreated to Hux’s quarters for the night. As Armitage wasn’t a current member of the First Order according to its logs, and Hux didn’t want to let him go too far, he got to share.

Also those who are saying that they would never sleep with their own clone or a time traveling version of themselves are lying.

It was lovely waking up in the morning, languid, with someone else warm by your side. Someone who truly understood you. And the sex was spectacular, not something to be passed up.

Morning cuddles turned so much better with Armitage on top of him, pushing into him, slow and steady.

 

Captain Phasma wasn’t happy with Hux’s interference in her management of troops. Not to arouse suspicion he didn’t go for FN-2187 directly, but grabbed them all and set them up for a trounament to test their skills.

If someone thought that it was a mistake to do something like this so close to finishing touches upon Starkiller then they didn’t voice that opinion. Most thought that it was exactly the opposite – in celebration for finishing the weapon. Hux let them think that.

Not long after Kylo Ren docked his shuttle with the Finalizer, having finished what ever it was that he was doing on Starkiller.

Hux was expecting him to soon show up with the request, but no not request, for Kylo Ren requested nothing, it was always a demand. He wasn’t disappointed.

Ren stomped onto the bridge, where Hux was viewing the progress of the tournament on a datapad while Armitage was near the viewport, and was about to demand a squadron to go to Jakku.

But he stopped halfway.

Turned to look first at Hux, then at Armitage.

Hux assumed he was either frowning or pouting. But definitely confused. He tried to suppress a wish to show a smile full of teeth at him. Then realized there is no reason not to.

“Ren.”

“Ren.”

First from Armitage, half turned towards the two of them, the other from Hux. The rest of the bridge was too into work to notice anything yet.

Hux could just imagine Ren sputtering to absolute stop underneath that mask.

“Yes, Ren? I didn’t quite catch that.” Hux said, coming closer to Ren. Armitage with a snort turned back to the view port.

A tingle and a tickle started warming a part of his mind, and made Hux sigh, “None of that. Use your words Lord Ren.” Ren knew not to crawl around Hux’s head, but a reminder was needed each and every time this happened. Hux stopped just opposite of him, staring at the face plate of his mask. Hoping for a reflection but getting only a view of scratches in return.

“Explain! What- what is this? General-”

“The Force works in mysterious ways.” Hux had always wanted to trow that phrase back at Kylo fucking Ren and finally he got his chance.

“The Force? That is not how the Force works, General.” Ren growled back at him.

“Perhaps. And yet the situation is as it is.”

 

“Really? And what exactly is the situation?” Ren asks, taking a step closer, getting into his personal space. Not that surprising considering Kylo Ren.

“How much ‘out there’ your Force lets you consider? How much should I explain before you again say ‘that is not how the Force works’?” Hux asks, not stepping back, staring at Ren’s face plate. He could recommend him one or two people in manufacturing who might help him with the scrapes, but he is just not that helpful to do that. Not with Ren.

Ren just growled in response. Again. Hux sighed – he wanted to talk to civilized people not this beast who didn’t use his words, but slashed up consoles with his lightsaber.

“The situation is this. There is a certain future we must not let come to pass.” It was a typical cryptic Force answer Kylo Ren himself had fed Hux. It was his time to be annoying and obstructive without explaining anything.

“Talk plainly Hux.” Once again the warm tingle in his head started up. Hux lifted up a finger and poked Kylo Ren in the chest. “Out of my head. I will not ask you a third time.”

Armitage was looking at the exchange from the sidelines, not interfering yet. But being ready – unlike Hux, he did have a certain sensitivity up his sleeve, and he wasn’t about to hide it, especially if it could lead to a demonstration against Kylo Ren.

“There are events coming up that have to be redirected. Changed, so that absolute destruction of everything I’ve been working for the past five years isn’t destroyed like a flimsi in the wind. Understood?” Hux asked, pushing the same finger into Kylo’s chest, making him take a step back.

“The future? You ..” Kylo was still confused, but giving a second look to Armitage he finally started using his brain and putting things together. Hux figured that if they redirect Kylo Ren in a path that is more favorable to them, then their goals might be achieved a lot faster and better.

“He is from it. And he has come to me, to warn about what is about to happen. Soon.” Hux turned his head away from Ren, looking at Armitage, subtly smiling at him. “How about you help this time ‘round, huh?” He looked back at Ren, letting him know that he was a reason, a big enough reason this future had to be overwritten.

That didn’t mean it would be easy to manage Ren. Hux saw him Armitage with certain hunger of wanting to know everything that had happened.

“Ren. Jakku.” Hux said, pulling up info in his datapad about the planet, thinking of a new approach to it. Then smirked when he noticed the look on Ren’s face – as if he was about to ask how Hux knew about Jakku, before realizing he had an answer already. That made him frown immediately after.

“The map is there. And in less than a week the Resistance will send its daring pilot to retrieve it.”

“Give me a squadron and I will go retrieve it.” Ren said, about to rush of to get it before the Resistance would be even close to it.

“No.” Armitage said, not having turned from the view port.

“There is another issue. Not only the map is there.” Hux pulled up the map of Jakku’s outposts. “There are two things that might be of interest to you Ren.”

“What?” He exclaimed as if there might be something more important then a map to Luke Skywalker on the planet.

“A force sensitive scavenger girl.” At that Ren sucked in a loud breath, making it sound like static with the helmet. “And the Millenium Falcon.” Now that made Ren stop in his tracks. Not even breathing could be heard. He probably didn’t know that Hux knew exactly who was hiding under that helmet.

“I think he now gets the picture.” Armitage had turned back to them, with a slight smirk, soon coming closer to them both. Hux smiled indulgently at him, when he was close enough.

“Has he stroked out?” Hux asked, looking at Ren, still being silent. Brooding even. “Figures.”

 

The plan was relatively simple. Go to Jakku, grab the Millenium Falcon – it was a good trap for the Resistance as well, their shining relic of war. And entice the Force sensitive into the First Order. If she and FN-2187 wanted to bond so much, they might as well do it under the black flag of the First Order.

That left just the tiny issue of Supreme Leader Snoke and the unspoken plan of Hux and Armitage of the First Order’s future. So far the thoughts and plans were hidden, but as soon as they took it up to themselves the plan to fix the future into something they wished then something had to be done about it.


	7. and it's more than it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously posted fic  
> Published: 2017-01-01 (edited November 7, 2018) Words: 3752

The accident could have been completely avoided, but unfortunately Kylo miscalculated and got stranded in a situation with a very very unfortunate outcome. The Sith temple on Moraband was something he could only visit on his own, therefore he had gone there on Snoke’s guidance to find any leftover artifacts. And to use everything this particular temple would offer a Force user.

The three Sith holocrons were already stashed in a bag, which he rested on the ground near the central plate of the temple’s place of sacrifices and worship. His cowl and lightsaber as well; right on top of the bag, so that if any curious and unwelcome visitors came upon him, they would think it was only clothes instead of invaluable Sith artifacts in A Force-dampened bag.

The fourth Sith holocron rumored to be present was still in the middle of the temple itself, and Kylo wanted it. The teachings in them upon a light perusal turned out to be about expanding perception and self and the resulting insignificance of the body. Something he coveted and wished for in his own arsenal.

Unfortunately getting the last holocron loosened from where it was housed on backfired. A sudden bright pulsation and light slammed into him, sending Kylo good ten meters away from the temple—into the rocks and sand beyond its walls. The impact shook him and Kylo lost consciousness.

Which was the least of his problems when he woke up and realized exactly what the Sith holocron had done to him.

No, the rocks hadn’t increased in size. They didn’t expand his perception or themselves. No.

It was Kylo’s own body that had miniaturized.

The holocron showed him his own insignificance in relation to Moraband and the Sith teachings locked in it.

“Shit.” The sand beneath his feet seemed unending and significantly grown in size. Each of the small grains had gained a size, which might not sound scary, but with a smaller body-size the sand became infinitely harder to traverse. The rocks around him became untraversable cliffs.

The distance he crossed yesterday in a few steps now looked like a hike for several hours.

“I fucked up.” Kylo sighed, looking ahead. He had climbed on a boulder (which was in reality a fist sized rock) to look ahead.

His clothes and everything in his pockets had shrunk along with him. Thus rendering his datapad unusable. Its communicative components had shrunk so much, that he was actually out of range now and couldn’t access his shuttle’s comms to signal further to the Finalizer for a distress call (no matter how much he didn’t want to do that).

At least his lightsaber was saved from this fate. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen to the kyber crystal in it when miniaturized.

Now it was just lying on the ground, far ahead where Kylo couldn’t reach it any time soon. Or use it for that matter.

Kylo tried not to calculate his own height against his lightsaber at the moment. His first goal was to reach it and his bag, with the holocrons. After that, the temple itself and the holocron that did this to him.

He very much hoped that the Force would allow him to scale the temple’s stairs and then—the sacrificial altar where the last holocron still was.

 

~~  
Hux was on the Finalizer’s bridge when a nervous looking petty officer came with the news that there was an incoming transmission from the Supreme Leader.

In the absence of his favorite apprentice it fell to Hux to be the one to answer it. At least without the other man next to him, Hux could freely express his plans and ideas about the direction the First Order should take in the near future. No scoffing or sneering that his plans weren’t worth Snoke’s time. They were plans of First Order’s supremacy and control over the galaxy at large. They absolutely should be worth everyone’s time.

Leaving the bridge to Mitaka, Hux set off to see the Supreme Leader. He hoped for a lengthy discussion of plans for a brighter future.

He wasn’t expecting a rescue mission.

Again.

This was starting to become a pattern with the man. After Starkiller Hux was expecting to never see Kylo Ren again, but he was back with the Finalizer not three months later. No mask this time—his face had gained its wish and now scared people into submission with the scar and Ren’s haunted eyes.

Snoke had ‘felt a disturbance in the Force’ from the planet Ren had been sent to. And after failing to reach Kylo Ren on comms he ‘was concerned’.

Hux wanted to tell him how many times he himself had tried to comm Ren without any success while both were aboard the Finalizer. How unreliable he was with keeping in communication with others and just showing up in places wherever he wanted.

He figured Snoke heard this part of his thoughts anyway, but other than a glare, Hux got nothing from him for it. He knew that Snoke kept up his and Ren’s contentious relationship and encouraged it in most cases.

 

It was several hours later when a shuttle containing Hux and a squadron of stormtroopers landed on Moraband. The planet felt uneasy and frightening, but he pushed through it, glaring at the stormtroopers for good measure.

The shuttle was parked near once great ruins and several caves, with inscriptions in walls and crumbling columns. He sent the troopers out in all directions, several to inspect the caves.

Hux went up to the ruins. They were the color of sand, perhaps even a shade lighter. Therefore a black smudge on the ground near them was noticeable. And not only that, be he recognized that smudge as Ren’s cowl. Stepping closer he noticed something much much more interesting.

There, resting against his lightsaber was Kylo Ren.

Except.

He was tiny.

Hux tried not to laugh. He really did. He even put up a hand over his mouth, but the snort did break out. Fortunately from him the tiny Ren was either dozing or far more likely meditating and didn’t even notice the shuttle’s landing, much less Hux laughing at him.

Hux decided to poke him.

He realized it was petty and extremely childish, but tiny Kylo was just too adorable not to poke awake.

He made sure no stormtroopers were close to them both, before stooping down, squatting before the bag and the cowl, where the lightsaber was with Ren front and center.

Extending a glowed finger forward, Hux gently poked tiny Kylo in the side, almost making him slip down the lightsaber, but the suddenly flailing arms grabbed a hold of Hux’s finger before he could retract it. Kylo was suddenly blinking fiercely. The next moment he startled back and let go of Hux’s finger.

Tiny Ren was staring up at Hux, mouth agape (probably only just now realizing exactly how tiny he had shrunk down to).

“When the Supreme Leader sent me on this rescue mission, I didn’t realize how—how short it would be.” This time he didn’t even try to smother his snort, especially at the suddenly furious face Kylo Ren pulled at hearing what Hux said.

Extending his hand once again, Hux tried to figure out the logistics of it. Offering his palm to Kylo, he waited until Kylo decided to trust him enough not to drop his tiny body from a great height. Kylo didn’t stay standing for long; with Hux getting up the movement of the palm was too much to stay up so he dropped to a crouch and eventually sat down, grabbing a hold of a seam near his thumb not to slip off of the leather gloves.

With one hand busy, Hux took the lightsaber and slipped it into his greatcoat’s pocket, with Kylo looking rather pissed off at the situation. He then found the strap for Kylo’s bag and slid it onto his shoulder, stuffing the cowl at least partially in it.

He was ready to leave this place, but a sudden pinch in his palm brought attention back to tiny Kylo. “Yes?”

“Bring me to the temple!” Kylo yelled so he would be heard, then pointed towards the ruins.

Hux wanted to disregard that and follow the orders he was given by Snoke, but he decided to indulge his curiosity as well. “Why?”

“Because I can reverse this!”

“A bold claim. Why didn’t you do it before we got here?” Hux asked, moving slowly towards the ruins. There were scuff marks in the sand, probably from where the knight had walked before. No evidence of struggle so Hux figured this sudden miniaturization was something to do with the Force. Hux wasn’t as ignorant to its uses, but he could never imagine a consequence like this could be something the Force was able to do.

Live and learn then.

Kylo mumbled something in response.

“What’s that?” Hux lifted Kylo higher to hear what he was saying.

“It was too—The altar. It was too tall.” A voice full of resentment and a significant amount of shame Hux could identify.

“Ah.” Hux took four more steps when he reached the altar in question. In its center was a pyramidal object he guessed to be the artifact in question.

“Where?” He asked Kylo, looking over the lines etched into the surface, surrounding the holocron.

“Anywhere.” Kylo was impatient and it seemed like he wanted to leap off Hux’s palm (and probably go ‘splat’ on the altar’s surface) so Hux curved it towards himself, pulling Kylo back making him bounce against his chest a bit.

“Not so fast.” He said. “Try not to kill yourself before you fix it.” Kylo just glared at him. If he weren’t so tiny it might have looked scary, but now it was just adorable.

Hux took another step closer to the altar, and slowly lowered Kylo above its surface, letting him climb off.

Kylo instead lept off, as if trying to get away from Hux as soon as possible. Then again if the solution to his little problem was the holocron, Hux could understand his haste to solve it. Being stuck miniaturized didn’t seem like a good thing in long term. Or in short term as well. All in all it was a situation that was bad.

While Kylo (adorably) prowled the altar’s surface, getting closer to the holocron, Hux tried not to imagine tiny Kylo in a command situation. The only thing his mind came up with was Kylo Ren trying to navigate a food table, avoiding cups of caf and a soup bowl, trying not to get skewered by a fork. It was a thought too hilarious to give up. Looking at Ren on the altar, getting ready to reverse what happened to him, Hux was already mourning this opportunity to get to know the tiny Kylo.

Perhaps in bite sized pieces he could be bearable.

Kylo had reached the holocron and was now walking around it, having extended an arm towards it. As far as Hux could tell nothing was happening, but as his Force-sensitivity was akin to a rock then he wasn’t particularly bothered by that.

With nothing happening in the next ten minutes, Hux had gotten his datapad out of his pocket—as datapads and lightsabers didn’t mix well together—and sent all the stormtroopers back to the shuttle before informing the Finalizer that Kylo Ren had been located.

He also took several pictures of tiny Kylo hard at work: squinting at the holocron and angrily pointing at it, even turning his back on it in a huff. It was too adorable for words.

Hux sent a message to the shuttle for some tools while Kylo kept trying his methods. Soon enough they arrived along with a very shocked stormtrooper who stopped and stared at what was happening on the alter, and wasn’t realizing that they should probably leave any time soon. Shaking his head, Hux grabbed the chisel and the hammer, and without warning started going at the material surrounding the holocron.

If they couldn’t fix the issue here, then they had to take the thing with them. Kylo shouted at him to stop and then descended into vulgarities, but Hux didn’t stop. If the holocron didn’t guard itself against his attack, then he felt justified to take it with him.

Kylo was running circles around it, trying to avoid debris, clutching at his head in what probably was supposed to be horror, but from from this high up it looked a lot more like constipation.

Once the holocron was freed, Hux poked it with a chisel. It was disturbed from its place on the alter enough already, but you never knew when a trap would spring, so he did use some caution. He wasn’t stupid, unlike some tiny humans that did stupid things without thinking about them at length.

Touching the holocron with his gloved hand garnered no reaction either, so Hux plucked it up and slid it into the bag, that was still on his shoulder, then turned back towards Kylo. “Let’s go.” He extended his hand, now covered with light dust from the altar.

Kylo looked still angry, but he was eyeing the bag and then Hux as if calculating something. “We don’t have all day you know.” He had spent a significant time of his shift on this rescue. It was time he returned, his inbox was bound to be flooded with messages from all departments that needed approval for one thing or another. Let Supreme Leader figure what to do with Kylo Ren and how to help him.

Kylo got onto his palm and stomped his feet several times over, even if it didn’t hurt Hux any, but it was annoying enough.

When they approached the shuttle, almost everyone were loitering around it. It seemed that the tool bearing stormtrooper had whispered the days gossip about what happened to the Finalizer’s co-commander to the others already. Hux sighed, but didn’t say anything. Tiny Kylo was snuggled against his chest once again, the palm turned inwards a bit, so he wouldn’t slip and fall.

He himself realized the adorableness of it and despised it. They could deal with the fall-out later. First they had to get back to the Finalizer and get on fixing the problem. Sure, he could order executions for them all, or reconditioning, but it was a good and effective squadron and he didn’t want to lose them.

He might rethink that on the way back though. There was enough time.

 

~~  
Standing with tiny Kylo on his palm before Supreme Leader Snoke was surreal. Hux tried to shift his mind away from the weirdness, just writing it all of on the Force as the culprit. Even then, the weirdness stayed.

Supreme Leader seemed startled at first, then angry and in the end curious. Kylo’s explanation didn’t make much sense to Hux, as he was here more like furniture—a stand on which Kylo was explaining things.

The end result of the discussion was that it was Kylo’s task and mission to undo what the holocron had done to him without the Supreme Leader’s assistance. The three other holocrons were to be sent to him as soon as possible, a task given to Hux, but the last one and Kylo were to be taken off their daily tasks and given only one: the reversal.

It also meant that Hux will have to come up with a way for Kylo not to be squished to death when he moved from one room to another lest someone stepped on him. An argument ensued. In the end Hux grudgingly offered his own quarters as a place where Kylo could stay while working on this problem. The Supreme Leader seemed indifferent on where the reversal happened, as long as it happened. Kylo instead seemed even more angry than before.

Hux tried to come up with an emotion to feel about this, but it was mostly amusement. Which was a bad thing, if a tiny Kylo was planning to wreck havoc in his quarters with the Force. Was the Force more concentrated in such a tiny little body? Hux wasn’t eager to find out.

Dropping Kylo at his quarters, Hux ordered a droid to fetch anything Kylo wanted from his quarters, while he went the bridge to update everyone on the situation and to give his shift over to the next person before tackling the messages in his inbox.

 

~~  
He was away for less than an hour, but when he returned to his rooms, a droid was half squished into the wall next to the door and Kylo was sitting with the holocron, once again using his lightsaber as a chair. Except instead of meditating, this looked more like despair. He had his face in his hands.

At least nothing was on fire, and aside from the droid—destroyed. A bit of a progress. Probably being the size of his own weapon was why Hux’s table wasn’t cut in half or the wall didn’t sport any burns.

“Not going well with the solving I take it?” Hux said, leaving his greatcoat on the hook and then the datapad on the table where Kylo suddenly looked up, as if not noticing he was there before.

“No.” He stayed seated, tracking Hux across the room, keeping an eye on him.

Hux hmm’ed as he went past him, then skipped through the refresher and returned back to the table. Fetching a glass and picking a bottle from his selection, he sat down. Kylo, who was looking at him over his shoulder turned around and dropped his legs on the other side of the lightsaber.

Not exactly expecting to get and answer, but still asking, “What happened with the droid?”

Kylo scowled and got up to his feet, coming closer to the half empty glass Hux had put back down on the table.

“Was he annoying you, was that it?” Hux asked again, tracking Kylo’s movements. He had reached the glass, coming a bit above its rim, glancing inside then putting a hand on its side, leaning against it. It took him a bit longer to look up and look at Hux.

“Why did you offer? This?” Kylo waved with the other hand all around, indicating Hux’s quarters.

Hux looked around, then shrugged. “To be completely honest? I’m not sure.” He touched the glass on the other side of Kylo. “Amusement, curiosity. Keeping an eye on you. All good reasons.”

At ‘amusement’ Kylo’s face twitched and he pushed at the glass with his hands. Hux wasn’t surprised that it shattered. He tried to tell himself that he was, but really—he really wasn’t. He expected this kind of destruction. The droid by the door was really a big clue to this.

Hux just sighed and leaned back against the sofa, looking at the liquid now splattered across the table and the glass fragments surrounding Kylo, who looked even more angry now. Especially with the drink flowing towards his tiny boots.

Hux reached over and plucked up the lightsaber, taking it out of the spill zone. Turned it around in his hand (very obviously worrying Kylo who was clenching his fists and looking as if he wanted to gut Hux with his look alone), before putting it down next to his datapad.

“Stop. Destroying. Things.” Aside from the literal meaning, his voice carried hurt and buried thoughts about Starkiller. From how his face changed Kylo got the underlying message. He now looked contrite, but no less angry about his dependence on Hux until his tinyness was fixed.

A beep from the door, and Hux got up to let in the droid with dinner for them. As there were no children on the Finalizer, less any dollhouses for them to play with, Hux had sent a comm to manufacturing to create some items for Kylo’s size.

The droid wiped up the spill and the glass then set the table, before setting a miniature table and a chair, with a plate and utensils right next to a very confounded Kylo, who was staring with a lot of hate at the items.

There were also several squares of different thickness cloths – one that might work as a mattress, others as a sheet and a comforter. And a node of water filtration, which as soon as Kylo recognized his hate turned into a scowl and a blush. Hux figured Kylo hadn’t really thought of basic hygiene.

Manufacturing would work on creating some clothes tomorrow, but for now there it enough. “Be glad there aren’t any dollhouses on the Finalizer.” Hux commented with a bit of a smirk.

Its not like he turned nice all of a sudden, just because he was helping Kylo with this problem.

“Dinner.” Hux dismissed the droid when it was finished and pointed towards the miniature table that now held a tiny portion of dinner on it. “Eat. Figure things out tomorrow.” Hux wasn’t really one for delaying things, but he realized Kylo might need a different approach to problem solving, when the ‘hit them until they work’ didn’t work.

Kylo sulked, but did sit at the little table, putting the chair on the opposite side so he could observe Hux while eating.

Silence made for awkward dinner conversation, but Hux preferred it to more smashed things. His second glass relaxed him, let him lazily look at the scene on the table while Kylo was angrily stabbing the little fork into a meat piece. He suppressed a wish to ask if the sauce wasn’t to Kylo’s liking.

Seeing the looks Kylo kept tossing towards his almost empty glass, Hux figured it might be a good idea to get tiny Kylo drunk and sleepy to skip any pouting before sleep. He took his glass and spilled several drops into Kylo’s water glass that was empty. “Though I wouldn’t recommend any more, I have no idea what is your alcohol tolerance that tiny.”

Silence from Kylo, before a quiet, “Thank you.” A glance at the knight showed that finally anger had dissipated from his face. Instead there was something approaching actual gratitude, along with enough awkwardness, but that was to be expected.

“You’re welcome.” Hux replied. He tried not to imagine the situation reversed: if he by any chance had shrunk would Kylo do the same for him. Or General Armitage Hux would be just a stain on some floor, squished under a boot.


	8. he who fights monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously posted fic  
> Published: 2017-01-01 (edited November 5, 2018) Words: 4110

~~  
And this morning seemed so promising when he had woken up. Armitage had been thinking on filling his day with doing some reading, looking in on the prisoners, maybe taunting some of them if they proved rowdy enough (and they always did), visiting the command center, looking for some info, posting something rude on the holonet.

He had not anticipated running into General Organa at the command center and putting him to work though. And the work in question, well. As a dubiously reformed First Order lieutenant with skills in combat, long range shooting and up close and personal interrogation—the work in question put him one-on-one with the masterfully evil Kylo Ren.

Also the main reason he had defected the First Order in the first place. Snoke and his killer set of Force-sensitives. Snoke and his set of killers intent on eradicating every other Force-sensitive ever. It put Armie on the short list to be eliminated. It was only thanks to Admiral Rae Sloane that he was told soon enough about his soon to be approaching death.

There was no help from his father, especially because he was in on it—it was to be a public spectacle, an example that the First Order was bowing to Snoke and its daughters and sons were to be publicly murdered for having a skill in the Force.

That and Snoke entrusted the job to a hypocrite, a Force-sensitive killer himself, murdering his soul compatriots. Kylo Ren was a name that still haunted his dreams.

And now he was sitting across from the man himself.

On the table in front of him was a picture frame from the desk of General Organa—it depicted a smiling family of three, two famous Rebellion generals and a dark haired boy of about ten years old.

Ben Solo.

The man who sat before him betrayed his family, slaughtering young Jedi at Skywalkers’ school and taking up with Supreme Leader Snoke, just continuing killing every Force-sensitive in the galaxy. Becoming Kylo Ren.

“How did they get you?”

The man across from him was staring at a point on the wall behind Armie’s head, ignoring everything surrounding him.

“What can you tell me about—right this isn’t going to work.”Armie sighed, leaning back in the chair, wanting to swing on it backwards, but stopping himself. “You were a cute kid.” he said, gesturing towards the framed picture.

Now that got a reaction—anger and something else, harder to define. Kylo Ren wanted to snarl at him that was obvious. For bringing up his past, something that was mandated to never to speak aloud at the First Order. Armie wondered if Kylo Ren knew exactly who was sitting across from him. Someone else who the First Order and the dark side had mangled and spit out wrong.

“Now though, you should really—,”Armie didn’t finish the sentence before Ren interrupted, wanting to shut him up.

“You have no idea what you have done.”

That sentence was more than what two previous interrogators had gotten out of him according to General Organa. So he definitely won that bet against Dameron.

He let the smirk show up on his face. “Thank you.”

That visibly confused Ren, he frowned and finally focused his gaze on Armie. “For what?”

“Oh, just for speaking. I won a bet. And now someone will be doing favours for me for at least a week I think. Or maybe longer—what do you suggest? Maybe they could bring both up us a cup of caf? Or do you prefer tea?”

Ren was baffled and visibly concerned as to what he had gotten himself into. He probably was anticipating typical Resistance actions (or a glorified skewed version made up in his head of them). Instead he got Armie who wasn’t playing by the book, just making it up as he went along.

What Ren didn’t know that Armie knew exactly what he was doing, and was succeeding at it. Dameron should have known better than betting against him. It was his loss and Armie’s gain.

“Maybe something stronger?” Armie asked again. “Then again it will take some time before the kitchen will find a straw for you.” He concluded, looking over the way Ren was restrained across the table. A Force-nulling collar (Armie felt icky just being in the same room as it, but managed to suppress his shivers of the idea of losing his own connection to the Force). Ren’s hands were chained to the table a shoulder’s width apart, so to avoid any lock picking. His feet were chained to the chair. Which, sure, he could try to break, but it was durasteel and survived several attacks on the base, so it should survive Kylo Ren as well.

The Force was the only way to break out, and that wasn’t available to Ren at the moment. Armie was picking up some undercurrent of nervousness, both regarding the interrogation and still not getting a one-on-one with his mom. Armie could tell that the latter was far more scary to contemplate for Ren then any idea of interrogation, even if it went into the territory of torture. Which he was anticipating, and failing to understand why it wasn’t the first thing the Resistance tried.

Kylo Ren just growled at the drink offer.

“Well if you say so. I, personally, could use a drink. Skipped my morning caf, since you’re here and we just can’t leave guests all alone.” Armie smiled at Ren, unnerving him even more.

“Who the fuck are you. Where is my m—general Organa?”

“Oh, your mom is just out there, working. You know. She has a lot to do.”

The growl from Kylo Ren this time sounded almost wounded, and his face did a thing. Armie remembered that even back then, when he was still with the First Order, a bit more than ten years ago, Kylo Ren wasn’t ever seen without a helmet on. That must have ruined his ability to keep a straight face. And it showed.

“But you get to hang out with me! I’m Armie by the way, nice to meet you.” Armie extended his hand half across the table, before pulling it back as Ren didn’t have a free hand to shake.

“You are a dead man Armie.” Ren said.

Armie snorted and shook his head a bit, “Been there, done that. Didn’t stick.” Let Ren get even more confused then he already was.

Armie touched the framed picture laying on the table, pushing it a just a bit closer to Ren. “Your mom was worried about you. Still is.” The family of eighteen years ago seemed happy, smiling in the picture.

Indignation and frustration emanated from Ren, him starting to growl deep in his neck again.

“You know nothing Armie. All General Organa knows to do is disappoint.” Ren kept up an eye contact with Armie for a moment before slumping back in the chair. “She is a liar and a manipulator.”

“A manipulator maybe, she’s extremely good at her job. Lying is also a part of the job description. But as family—she’s exactly what you need.”

Armie was speaking from experience. His first year with the New Republic was uncomfortable, and the trust General Organa had in him was the only reason he wasn’t exiled somewhere far off and pulled in only when they needed intelligence. His Force-sensitivity was a threat, and military upbringing and knowledge even more so.

Ren looked hurt, reading the wistfulness and fondness in Armie’s face. “Who the fuck are you? Why would she—? No. I’m done taking.” Ren pulled back, shifting his gaze again to the wall behind Armie’s head.

“If you say so.” Armie shrugged and got up. So far his strategy was working. Now to let Ren stew a bit and he will return for more.

Leia was waiting for him in the hallway, exiting the near surveillance room. “That sure was something Armie.”

“Sorry for calling you a manipulator. And a liar.” Armie looked towards the ground for a moment, contrite.

“It’s the truth, there’s no need to shy from it.” Leia sighed, coming closer and gripping Armie’s elbow. “He’s here. I can’t believe it. He’s actually here—finally.”

Armie lead them both towards the command center. “How did you capture him?” There were no visible wounds on him, so he was now curious.

“An unexpected duo—a defected stormtrooper, Finn and a Force-sensitive scavenger, Rey. There was an attack on Jakku, Ben killed Lor San Tekka. Finn had a change of heart, and instead of killing Rey he ran away with her. Ben followed them, I guess telling the rest of the stormtroopers to return to the ship.”

They sat down at the briefing table. “To capture Finn to return him for an execution for desertion.” Here Armie shivered himself. The same fate awaiting him, if he was ever captured by the First Order. “I’m sorry Armie.” Leia extended her hand and put it on his cheek.

He breathed deep, before gathering himself for the rest of the tale, nodding to her to continue.

“In a scuffle between the three of them Rey realized that she could fight back against him with her mind. Lor San Tekka had sent a distress signal before the First Order got there, and a few fighters, including Poe, weren’t that far from Jakku at the time.”

“They arrived just as Rey and Finn had knocked him unconscious. And all of them notified me about who exactly they had captured and got him here before Ben even woke up. I had just enough time to find something that would disable his force sensitivity. I’m sorry. Again. That you have to be so close to it to talk to him.”

“It’s alright. Were are they, the stormtrooper and the girl?” Armie wanted to talk to them both. There weren’t many Force-sensitives around, except for himself and Leia. And First Order defectors even less. He wanted to hear Finn’s story.

“Lunch, I think.”

Armie smiled at that and got up to find them. So typical. Food was always the most comforting thing to do when things got tough.

“When will you talk to him?” He asked before leaving the room. Leia didn’t answer.

He wasn’t expecting her to either.

 

~~  
The mess hall was half full, pilots and techs sitting in clusters together. What was strange to see, but understandable in this case, was seeing Poe not with his pilots but at a table to the side, with another man and the girl.

Armie considered getting himself lunch as well, but after a full breakfast this morning, even with the surprises along the way, changing his plans for the day, maybe especially because of it, he wasn’t hungry.

Caf was a solution every time, so he got himself some and went over to their table. “You owe me Poe.”

“No way—he talked?” Poe’s face held a very surprised look on it, disbelieving even.

“It’s as if you don’t know me.” Armie snorted and say down in the free space next to the girl, across from Poe and the ex-stormtrooper, who had a very puzzled look on his face. So Armie decided to clear that up.

“Hello. I hear you two are the people to thank for this miraculous recovery.” He looked from one to the other.

“He wasn’t that tough.” Rey quipped from next to him.

Armie huffed a laugh, remembering every time he woke up with nightmares of Kylo Ren. “You got lucky.” He figured some of the emotion showed on his face, or Poe heard it in his voice, especially since he was aware of the nightmares, for his face lost its mirth and was now frowning at Armie.

“Shit, man—I didn’t even think.” Poe reached a hand across the table, leaning, grabbing Armie’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Are you doing alright?”

Armie shrugged, “It’ll be fine.”

The other two sitting at the table now were staring. He sighed, it was explanation time then. “My name is Armitage Hux and up until about ten years ago I was with the First Order when—when Kylo Ren was ordered to kill me. I, well I left and never looked back.” He said it looking at the stormtrooper, Finn.

What he didn’t expect was the sudden hug from his side, from Rey, sliding towards him to embrace him. He blinked, a bit startled and looked at the girl clinging to his side now. It should have been awkward, but was exactly what he needed right now.

The stormtrooper was frowning even more at him now. “You—you left?” Now there was uncertainty in his gaze, but a start of hope as well. As if some one could have truly left it all behind and was now free and alive, even taken up with the Resistance. If that could have happened, that there was the same hope for him as well.

Armie was glad he got put that hope into someone’s eyes. Rey squeezed him tighter before letting him go. But not sliding back to her seat, staying near his side.

“Thank you.” Armie said to her. “It was a very nice hug.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled at him, then looked across the table to Finn and Poe, smiling at them as well. “I’m glad to be here, even if under such circumstances.”

“Yes, well.” Poe shrugged, probably glad that everyone was alive and well. Trying to ignore the bantha in the interrogation room, biding its time and plotting escape. “What do I owe you?” Poe grimaced at that, knowing that he had bet on the wrong thing when going against Armie.

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll come up with something.” Armie smiled his ‘shark smile’, as Poe dubbed it a while back, hoping at the same time that it wouldn’t scare the two newcomers away from him. Finn just laughed aloud, and Rey sent a calculating glance towards Poe—as if coming already with a favor Poe would need to do for Armie. He was sure she could come up with something truly entertaining.

The rest of the conversation turned to exactly what had happened on Jakku, with Finn’s choice to no longer take up arms for the First Order, with Rey’s flight in the night—away from the murderous Kylo Ren who was gaining on them both. The desperate fight, that miraculously resulted with no injuries to them both. And with Poe’s back up he had provided them, they together had captured Kylo Ren.

Armie saw Finn look at him intermittently through the discussion, as if verifying to himself that it was indeed true, that he had left the First Order.

Especially considering that it was his father’s program that made the stormtroopers in the first place. Armie tried to desperately quash the wish to ask about his own status or that of his father’s and their standing in the First Order since he had been gone.

 

~~  
Having said goodnight to the three of them, Armie returned to the interrogation block, where Kylo Ren was still stuck. There were no plans to let him relax and think about escaping. A cell was being prepared for him; one with significant Force dampening (which made Armie shiver just thinking about it), so that he couldn’t escape so easily.

But there were always tricks and feints to it. Armie knew that Leia would do anything to keep Ben here, so all the strictest measures were being put in place.

When Armie got to the interrogation room, Leia was there, next to the observation window. He went over and stood next to her, not saying anything. It was enough to stand next to her silently.

The man inside was slumped in the chair as far as the restraints allowed; hands curled in fists, looking at a point on the wall, seemingly meditating, but in no way relaxed.

Armie wondered if he was hungry. He himself had a cup of caf in his hands, half full, left over from the dinner in the mess hall with the others, who were probably still entertaining each other with tall tales of the Resistance, living on Jakku and stormtrooper daily lives.

Still keeping his silence, Armie went over to the door and with a last fortifying breath opened the it and went inside.

“Hey, buddy.” The same smirk from this morning was back in his face. “How’s it hanging?”

Kylo Ren wasn’t impressed. He twitched when Armie slammed the cup of caf on the tame slightly louder than necessary.

“Don’t want to talk to me?” Armie sat himself on the corner of the table, just out of Ren’s reaching distance. Just daring him to do something. Armie was daring himself as well—sitting this close to danger, to his nightmare. But it was about time to face him, and crushing this obstacle in his life.

“So. Would you like some caf?” Armie picked the cup back up, turning it slowly in his hand. Ren once again skipped language, deciding on growling as his go to response. Armie considered that Kylo Ren had gone all feral even before he ended up here in interrogation. His reckless pursuit of Finn and Rey indicated the same. It seemed that Snoke had majorly fucked up not only Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren as well.

With no answer forthcoming Armie took a drink from the cup, before extending it towards Ren, making him look confused again. And wary, which was a look that Armie hadn’t been ready to see on his face.

“Well?” Armie shifted the cup closer to Ren’s lips. It was a bit of a trust exercise for them both as Ren could just as easily bite his hand instead.

Ren kept moving his gaze from Armie’s eyes to his hand, frowning. As if everything Armie was doing was wrong and baffling his expectation of torture. Armie was glad for it. Confusing Kylo Ren was something he could do, and be good at.

After a lengthy deliberation Kylo Ren finally moved himself forward, towards the cup of caf, still looking at Armie with suspicion in his eyes. But still he moved. Accepted what Armie offered to him. Armie himself couldn’t tell what was it that made him do that in the first place, was it just a ploy, or was Armie making a dent in the nightmare.

Kylo Ren’s lips touched the cup, making Armie softly inhale. Making him notice just how plush those lips were, and how close to his hand they were.

It was a moment.

Soon enough Kylo Ren was retreating, both having gained something and lost something. Armie wasn’t missing what Kylo Ren had gained, he gave it willingly. It was something just for the both of them. A small smile for Kylo Ren showed up in Armie’s face gracing him with it.

Not to say that Kylo Ren was forgiven. No. It would take a lot more grovelling and favors from the man before any sort of forgiveness was achieved. Penance and regret were required before the nightmare was resolved.

Armie put the now empty cup on the table, shifting a bit backwards, wordlessly asking what Kylo Ren was thinking of now.

“My m—mother. She’s out there, isn’t she?” Even saying that he kept his gaze locked on Armie, not looking towards the one-way mirror. He received a nod in return. Taking a deep breath, Kylo Ren looked Armie in the eye and said, “Then let this be a lesson then, one she should remember.”

A sudden headache, like an ice pick drilling into Armie’s mind. The cold wind of an arctic climate on exposed skin.

Somehow the Force-nulling collar wasn’t enough. Kylo Ren was attacking his mind.

The only thing Kylo Ren hadn’t taken into consideration, because he was unaware of it, was the fact that Armie was Force-sensitive as well. And very experienced with mind’s particularities, attacks and defense; beyond good at meditation and extracting information from anyone who was put in front of him in any interrogation setting. He may not lift rocks and starships, but when it came to mental attacks, Armie was the best.

The sudden smirk in Armie’s face threw Ren for a bit, but didn’t make him stop the attack. Just making him get deeper and deeper into the trap Armie had put there just for such situations. His mental landscape was simple, but when someone had waded deep enough it turned into quicksand, pulling in and in and in.

And Kylo Ren kept pushing inwards not even noticing the lack of resistance what was present even in non Force-sensitive minds, the suspicious absence of any natural defenses.

It was too late when he noticed anything, halfway stuck with nowhere to go. Stuck in quicksand, being pulled under with Armie standing over him, looking down, like Kylo Ren was a defenseless animal in a trap.

“What did you think would happen?” Armie circled him, both in reality and in the mental landscape. In both Kylo Ren was trapped and unable to move or get away. In both he looked beyond angry. But more than that—surprised and startled as if he would never have pictured another Force user as his opponent.

“You—you. WHAT DID YOU DO?” Kylo Ren bellowed, trying to dig himself out of the sand, making him slip another fraction deeper.

“Well, you wanted to root around in my head, kill me probably.” Armie shrugged, coming to stand in front of Ren, leaning on the table, sitting down in the sand. “Well. I might have forgotten that I set up a trap or two in here.” A sort of ‘oops my bad’ smile on Armie’s face.

It enraged Kylo Ren even more. “I will kill you.”

Armie sighed, “As I said before. Been there, done that. Didn’t stick.” He lifted a hand, poking one finger right into Ren’s forehead, making him twitch back, now with a thinking face, as if trying to recall something.

“I—what are you talking about? Wait.” Kylo Ren looked to the side, blinking rapidly, then turning back to look at Armie. “Hux.”

Hearing his last name, his father’s name from that mouth was strange.

“You. You are Hux, the younger one.” Ren exclaimed, finally connecting the dots.

“That I am. And you are my nightmare.” Confessing this made Armie feel lighter than anything in the past years. Confronting his greatest fear and seeing that it was only human. It was an amazing feeling.

“I should have killed you sooner. If I did I wouldn’t have to look at you right now.”

Armie smiled, “Well, as I said. Didn’t stick. So you will have to put up with me.” Taking a deep breath, Armie pushed Kylo Ren deeper into the quicksand, smothering him and then pushing him completely out of his mind. Back in interrogation room, Armie stood back up from leaning against the desk. Kylo Ren was panting, unable to get enough breath.

“Good night.” Armie said to him, before leaving.

“Hux.” A silent plea from Kylo Ren. Or was it Ben Solo, given a moment of speak freely?

Armie slammed the door behind him, taking two steps to the wall across from it, and sank to his knees. Leia wasn’t far, embracing him.

“That was stupid of me, confronting him like that? What the fuck was I thinking?” Armie wanted to crumple on the floor and rethink his life choices, but Leia was hugging him, not letting him fall down. “I wasn’t thinking that’s for sure. Fuck. He will use it against me you know.” He mumbled, trying to wipe away nonexistent tears. He shuddered, wanting to hide.

“What you did was brave.” Leia said, directly into his ear, still surrounding him. “So much braver than me, unable to look him in the eye. That takes strength.” A tightening of her arms around him made Armie wish for a good cry about now.

“Let’s go. Its been a long day for you. Its time for sleep.”

Armie could only nod and agree with her. His day that was supposed to be spent idly had been shattered and now instead of being on his own couch provoking people on the holonet, he was having a minor breakdown in a hallway next to an interrogation room. Having confronted and battled, if only mentally, his nightmare. And looking at the sheer size of his nightmare mentally was the only way to win in a battle against him.

So he would take the win and coast on it until the next time. For there would definitely would be a next time.


	9. hux's bad horrible worse day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously published fic  
> Published: 2017-01-01 Words: 2995

~~  
Hux woke to a splitting headache, resting on a metal surface with his face. This wasn’t a good way to wake up. Definitely wasn’t. He was parched, he ached in weird places and wasn’t really sure where he is.

Last thing he remembered was piloting a tie fighter away from a very unfriendly planet. Something- something on the long range radar-

Shit.

This is bad.

He really wanted to go back to unconsciousness and forget everything about this day.

“Was it really that bad?” A question was asked. But not by Hux

Shit. And double shit.

He managed to get himself up, and take in his surroundings. Which were exactly as in his worst imaginings. A drab brown gray room, that looked exactly like an interrogation room. And to add insult to injury, it looked like the room belonged to just the one entity he so wanted to avoid. The Resistance.

Shit.

Hux groaned and really really wanted to hit the person who talked. Not only was he far too cheerful and loud, he was also someone recognizable from spy reports. Someone Hux wished to avoid.

“Please leave.” Pleading wouldn’t do him any good, Hux knew that. But still he tried.

“Will not. You are too adorable.” The voice was annoyingly cheerful. Hux wanted to stick something in that mouth to shut him up.

“Argh.” This really was a nightmare. A bad day turned even worse. This wasn’t happening. Hux looked up at the person who talked – and grimaced immediately. His intelligence on the resistance was good, so he had already recognized the person, but seeing it for his own eyes-. Damn. And double damn. This really wasn’t his day.

“I hope the next one will be better, then.” Ben Solo said, smirking.

“What?” Hux tried to blink the pain in his head and other places away. Ahhh, shit. He didn’t even notice the Jedi asshole getting in his head. “Get out of my head. There’s nothing in there meant for you.”

Ben snorted and moved closer to the table. “You sure about that? There’s nothing you have there for me? I could bet you a bunch of credits, that I could change that.”

“Don’t be crass.” Hux said. This was exactly why he wanted to avoid Ben Solo. Not only he was a Jedi magical mind reader, he was also promiscuous and getting it on with everything that moved, according to the spy reports.

The interrogation room itself was sparse, nothing much but the two of them and a table with one chair, occupied by Hux already, in it. But by the size of it, it wasn’t originally an interrogation room, most likely a supply closet, cleaned out just for him. How quaint.

 

“I’ll try.” Ben Solo said. With a smirk, that told Hux there was no expectation to be had of him to behave.

 

Instead he tried remembering more of what had happened to him. The long range radar had pinged, showing three ships. He tried the comms, but the reply wasn’t what he wanted to hear. It was the Resistance, and even if they didn’t know who was in the ship, they still issued his arrest. Just because he was driving while imperial.

Damn. And of course he tried shooting them down – it was sort of logical when having the Resistance accosting you. And instead he was shot down himself back down onto that damn planet, he just had escaped. At least he skipped noticing what happened there and just staying unconscious until just now.

“You could have let me wake up in the medical.” Hux said, lifting his shackled hands to his forehead, feeling it. There was crusted blood there, and the wound smarted, but at least he didn’t have a concussion. Little things to be grateful for.

“Hey, you’re right. Me, you, a bed. True, that would have been better.” Ben Solo leaned closer, making Hux want to spit in his face a bit. Ok, a lot.

Hux looked at Ben. “Why don’t you just shut up.”

“But its so fun teasing you!” Ben laughed, ignoring the misery Hux was feeling. “Now. To get down to business.” Ben Solo clasped his hands together, sitting on the same table Hux was seated at, looming over him. “You will tell me things, and afterwards we will take a trip to the infirmary.” His smile turned from indulgent to something a lot meaner, with bits of anger in it.

Hux leaned back in his seat, knowing well that there was nothing he could do against a Force user that was about to rip into his head. The only consolation was that he had been so long absent from the central power of the First Order while on mission what his intelligence was outdated. But he still knew enough to give the Resistance a change to deliver a devastating wrong to his superiors.

Hux kept silent, looking up in Ben Solo’s eyes, daring him. Showing him that the Resistance was no better than the First Order when it came to intelligence gathering. It was always the same thing. Torture. Despite its many forms, it was still that one thing.

 

Ben Solo reached out with his hand, and soon enough Hux felt him in his head. Intriguingly enough it wasn’t outposts and the numbers of Star Destroyers the Jedi was looking for. Instead it was the nebulous Supreme Leader Snoke and his Knights of Rey.

 

~~  
Waking up in an actual bed was a pleasant change of pace. For about two seconds when a hatefully familiar voice piped up, “Yep, this is much better!”

“No.” Without opening his eyes, Hux burrowed back under the blanket that was over him. That still didn’t block out the next sentence that came out of Ben Solo’s mouth.

“I could still join you in bed, make your day a lot more memorable!”

Hux wished it was the Hutts or some other low-life that had captured him. Yet here he was, dealing with this man-child.

“Don’t think so Hux, Hutts wouldn’t be not near as nice as I.”

“Did I or did I not tell you to stay out of my head?” There really should have been more that one blanket on him to block out Solo.

“Can’t. Won’t. Don’t want to. And – really really can’t. You are the Resistance’s prisoner after all. And as yesterday proved it, before you passed out, even if you know little, you still know important shit.” Without warning the blanked was pulled away.

Hux wanted to pout, but figured that wouldn’t really give a good impression of an upstanding First Order Captain. He rolled his eyes instead. “It has been too long since I’ve been away. From things. You took a stroll in my head, uninvited, you saw that I have little of actual ‘important shit’ to divulge.”

“Enough sleeping, time to get up.” Solo took a step closer to the bed, still holding onto the blanked, looking at Hux. Only just now Hux noticed that someone had taken all his clothes and left him in an infirmary gown.

Just great.

“No worries you look good. C’mon get up.” Ben grinned at him, still clutching the blanked. A moment of staring Hux up and down, he soon turned to drop the blanket on a chair and picking up a bland shirt and a pair of pants.

Hux scowled but didn’t remark on the colour. To blend into the First Order aesthetic he wore everything black. Getting the shirt on was one thing. Even if it was visibly much too large for him it wasn’t as bad as the pants. They did not hold on his waist and he had to stare at Ben until he got what was the issue.

Ben looked a bit abashed and sort of twirled on the spot, taking his own belt off. Hux had to roll his eyes at the butt twirl, before he froze in place. With dawning horror he realized that the clothes he was given was none others than Ben’s.

So Hux stared at Ben who was holding the belt in his hand with a smile not noticing anything wrong. For his own peace of mind Hux decided not to provoke the situation and grabbed the belt with a scowl.

Ben was walking to the door, looking like he was already gathering breath for more inappropriate comments. Meanwhile Hux was rooted to the spot, not moving far from the bed. He still wanted to curl up under a blanket until the First Order mounts a daring rescue mission for him. But realistically Hux knows that they won’t. He currently (Hux keeps reminding himself that its not yet his time) isn’t anyone important.

Having reached the door Ben turns, looking a few paces behind him, expecting Hux there. He refocuses his gaze back where actually Hux stands with a confused look. “Aren’t you coming?” The smirk in the corner of his (really lovely and kissable) lips suggests that he means that word in more than one meaning.

“What?”

Hux scowls, “Shoes?” Pointing his nose downwards, to his bare feet. Ben’s shoes wouldn’t fit him though.

Ben has the audacity to laugh which makes Hux’s scowl deepen.

“C’mon, the floor is clean. We’ll find something in a supply closet somewhere, no worries.”

Ten minutes later, at least seven of those spent watching Ben’s butt as he wiggled inside a supply closet looking for shoes and coming up with atrocious looking bantha hide slippers, they both had reached a bigger hall, full of people. Some where at monitors, others talking at random spots, there was music playing from one corner, stacks of caff cups on everything. It was complete workplace anarchy according to Hux’s sense of order.

Which was why he was looking at all of it instead of noticing General Organa herself coming up to the two of them. Not the best first impression.

“So you are the helper Ben has found?”

General Organa said that with an even face and Hux couldn’t come up with a single appropriate response. He wanted to spew indignation that he isn’t a helper of anyone, he would lead and not follow thank you very much. He also wasn’t found, but basically stolen from the First Order. Practically kidnapped. As if General Organa had no idea what was going on. Hux looked from her to Ben, still al loss for words, before settling on a scowl and silence.

“No worries mom, he’s usually not this quiet. I think you intimidate him just a bit.”

Of course Ben had to say something like that and make Hux break his silence. He was truly exasperating to be around.

“I am not intimidated!” His gaze flitted from one to the other, but ended up on General Organa who was by now visibly laughing at this whole situation.

This was truly a horrible day in Hux’s opinion. And the slippers just made it worse.

“I’m sure you’re not.” The General said before leading the two of them towards an office. From a few holopics stuck to the walls it was her office. It was time for Ben to groan and roll his eyes when Hux took a step closer to the wall to stare at the little itty bitty jedi youngling Ben. He was trying to come up with a comment about his ears when Ben slammed the door to the office closed and Force pushed a chair towards Hux. Facing away from the wall of course.

It seemed that it was time for a talk.

 

~~  
“All jokes aside, you will be of help.”

If Hux were even if a bit morally Resistance-inclined he would have crumbled and betrayed everyone from his father of a bastard till the ginger cat he saw in a corner one room over after hearing that sentence. But alas he was of First Order and however famous Leia Organa was in this galaxy her requests would have to go unanswered. Really.

“And as I already explained to Benjamin here, I have been too long far away from any decision-making to have any actionable intel you could squeeze from me.”

A snort from Ben, but Hux couldn’t decide if it was about the name or the squeezing part – most likely the latter considering Ben’s unending flirting. Then again .. taking a peek at Ben right now, Hux noticed as of yet unseen look on his face – seriousness.

“It is not information about First Order we are looking for, we have plenty of that.” (This made Hux scowl and want to start a spy searching among First Order ranks, but he was too far to do that.) “It is about the Knights of Rey.”

Well. Shit.

“What about them?” A sudden anger entered Hux’s voice, as it always did when it came to this group.

Leia and Ben shared a look while Hux stewed in anger. “We are looking for their Master – Lady Rey.”

Hux wanted to ask ‘why’ again. He also wanted to exclaim that she was no Master to them, that she did not deserve them or oversee them grow up from a murdery bunch of children under Hux’s own rule. She was not their Master, they were given to her by Snoke-

“Kriff.” Ben suddenly exclaimed and stood up from where he was leaning on the closed door. Hux suddenly felt him leave his mind, none too gently – it was a good thing that he was sitting down. A wish to throttle Ben into the door was the only in his head. Instead he snarled at him and tried to set fire to his face with his mind. If only some latent Force sensitivity could manifest right this instant.

“He- the Knights of- or I guess, just the Knights.” Ben glanced at Hux for a second before focusing back on Leia. “He is the one who- I can’t even believe this myself. We lucked out.”

“Ben!” Leia looked like she wished to throttle Ben into the closest wall as well. “Stop rambling. Explain.” A pointed look at Hux, who she knew wouldn’t volunteer the information.

“Before Rey got the Knights – Snoke gave them to her, as a sort of fucked up training ‘graduation’ present. Fuck. Before that they were just the Knights. Hux named them so – he, mother, he is the actual Master of them.”

While Leia was speechless, Hux had to shift on the chair. There wasn’t much point in denying it. And people should know that he was important damn it.

“They- the Knights when they were children. He commanded them. Remade them from ‘murdery bunch of children’ - his words, not mine” Ben added, making Hux scowl once again. “Into the Knights. Like his own personal guard.”

Little emperor. Ben echoed a sentiment Hux had not heard for a very long time in his head.

“You have their loyalty.” Leia concluded. “See, you are already helping.”

Hux didn’t like the smile on her face. It was telling him that they had already won. How about no. “They perhaps have loyalty for me, but it won’t be acted upon. They ARE the First Order and will not move a finger to help if I have defected. If I ask for something and seem coerced be the Resistance. Well. It is far more likely that I would get a Star Destroyer pointed at my person then a helping hand extended.” Hux shrugged, keeping one eye on Ben who was likely rooting around his head – at least this time lightly and not unconsciousness inducing.

“We’ll shelve that for a later consideration. But if you know them, then what about Lady Rey?” Leia asked before looking to Ben for some direct answers as if Hux wasn’t sitting right there (not wanting to answer any questions of course) getting his head pawed through.

“He doesn’t like her. Snoke-” Hux couldn’t miss the unease and the shiver that took over Ben at saying that name. “He recognized that the Knights were valuable and gave them to Rey. Soon after that Hux was promoted, but in actuality sent away – supposedly to gain experience and climb ranks.” Ben shifted where he was still standing, no longer leaning on things. “He was a bit of a threat to Snoke, so had to be sent away from where all the decisions are made.”

“A bit?” Hux had to snort and shake his head. A bit more than a ‘bit’ actually. But if Snoke didn’t want a strong and aggressive First Order that makes things happen and realizes peace in the galaxy then worse for him.

Little emperor. This time it was more a tease and in Ben’s own voice. It just made Hux scowl and mouth “Stop it.” at him.

“We would like you to help finding Rey.”

“What? Why?” Hux definitely didn’t want to help with that.

“Because she’s my cousin.”

“You have an evil cousin?” Hux had to ask. He couldn’t physically stop himself from asking that question.

“Yes and I want her back.” It was now Ben’s turn to scowl. He looked good with a scowl, if Hux’s sense was to be listened to.

“An evil Resistance member. Definitely not a recipe for disaster.”

“Fuck you.”

“Enough you two.” Leia made both of them shut up. But couldn’t stop them from glaring at one other. “Rey wasn’t always ‘evil’. It was Snoke. He lured her to the Dark Side.” Leia looked sad, and if Hux were one of the Resistance people he would have hugged her and offered a cuddle. He kinda wished that he was – no one should make Leia Organa sad. Ever.

“And now you want her back. Preferably not evil.” Hux sighed. “If I agree to help to get back your evil Rey – then I think we can indeed help each other. In exchange I request that somebody get rid of Snoke. I don’t care who. As long as the leadership of the First Order stay with First Order and not a sentient lizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be more plot to this, but i doubt it will ever happen //


	10. hot as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing fic housekeeping - this is a previously published fic  
> Published: 2018-08-04 Words: 5374

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> six AU's in a single chapter

~~  
Heat Exhaustion AU

Hux knows perfectly well that he shouldn’t be out in the plaza, the sun is too bright and the weather is to hot, but his favorite coffee cart guy, Kylo, is working today and he really can’t miss talking to him—flirting at him and getting flirted back in return—with those heated sly looks, and that one time when Hux was leaving work in his favorite suit pants and Kylo wolf-whistled at him.

Just standing there by the office building door, Hux dreads the weather. But the reason to go out is important. So he goes. It’s hot and humid, he’s sweating through his shirt already, but Kylo is shirtless at the cart and his knees go all wobbly from seeing all that chest and muscles on display, and is that a nipple piercing?? Hux fans himself, but the sun is getting to him and by the time it’s his turn in line, he’s swaying. But the view is worth it, all that sweat running across the pecs—

Hux doesn’t even notice he’s passed out, suddenly coming to in Kylo’s lap, with cold water being dribbled onto his face and a cold towel on the back of his neck, Kylo’s hot body holding him close, Kylo smiling at him, with a worried look, asking “Are you alright, Red?”

&

Kylo noticed the pretty redhead as soon as he started working at the plaza. While this coffee cart was way too much crowded because of it, in another spot he wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing and oogling Red, as he dubbed him in his head. His coworkers were only happy to trade their weekday shifts at the plaza to him.

Red was punctual and somewhat uptight looking. But that was only from afar—as soon as Kylo got him closer, one on one, there was that dark humor and absolutely lovely facial expressions, especially when Kylo got him to try all kinds of different coffee recipes and blends. He straight up invented some just to please Red. One of these creations he was planning to use at the barista tournament. He had a feeling it would win him the thing.

This week’s heatwave really wasn’t the most fun, but under the awning he was fine, with plenty water around. Not much crowd though, everyone preferring cold cold water. Which was another good reason to lose his shirt. He knew he looked good, and it might attract more customers, actually.

Kylo was humming to himself, having fielded three questions about nipple piercings already, when he looked up. Seeing Red made his day, and Kylo kept tracking him with his eyes, seeing the blush on his face when their eyes met. When he dealt with the two other customers and looked up, and saw how pale Hux had gotten, he was already on the move, knowing that the sun had done more harm then good to Hux’s complexion.

“Oh, damn.” Kylo cursed, catching the swaying redhead. “Hey, wake up!” Grabbing a bottle of water from the counter, he opened it to flick some moisture on Hux’s face. Pulled quickly the rag from his apron and poured water all over it before he tried to cool down Red’s neck to fully wake him up.

“Are you alright, Red?”

&

“Red!” Kylo waved just as Hux was exiting the building. The heat was still unbearable but finally the temperatures were dropping a bit—for how long, and whether it won’t be worse later, Hux didn’t know. He could only refresh the weather app hoping for clouds or rain and seeing none in the coming week.

“It’s Hux.” He yelled back, going to Kylo’s coffee cart the long way—under the shade of the trees, so that he had to be in the sun only the last stretch, those five meters from the shaded bench to the awning Kylo had up. Hux could see the cooler with cold drinks that had appeared after the day he fainted right into Kylo’s arms. That memory made him shiver in delight, remembering those wonderful arms holding him, and not letting him fall on his face.

“But it’s such a great nickname. And reminds me of you, swooning into my arms. Makes me feel like prince charming.” Kylo smiled at him, not even smirked or leered, but that was a genuine good-natured smile, only seen on people looking at baby animals and their rivals going down in flames.

“Hmpf. I should come up with a nickname for you as well.” Hux added, finally venturing out of the shade and in the sun. Just being in the sun right now felt like too much, the heat was overbearing, pushing him down, heating up his work shirt and the waistcoat. He had left the suit jacket at his office, but couldn’t make himself take the waistcoat off, knowing how good it made his figure look. The appreciative look Kylo threw him only confirmed it.

“You totally should, because I have some more for you lined up already.” Was that a lip lick?

“Yeah? Like what?” Hux took the last few steps and was back in the shade and at an arms length away from Kylo.

“Delicious.” Kylo purred the word out, reaching for Hux, pulling him closer. “Absolutely edible.”

 

~~  
Camping AU

On a hot scorching summer, with nothing mild in the forecast, Kylo and Hux knew it was time for a camping trip, wanting nothing but swimming. Hux took his long overdue vacation and they packed up. A cool river and a good amount of trees giving them shade was in order. They packed a tent to share but its, oh, so hot and there’s no need for clothes or a sleeping bag. A morning swim in the river is the only way to fully wake up.

They’re bird watching during the day and startling a young deer into running away most evenings, languishing in the water as much as they can, splashing each other. Just lying next to each other on the bank is enough for them, with Kylo ruing all the sand that sticks to their skin and requires more swimming to get off.

The trip is all the sensual sunscreen applying, so that Hux’s skin doesn’t burn too badly, but there’s always a spot to be missed that goes red. And Kylo is there to kiss it better. The trip is also nightly walks, still with next to no clothes, finding a chilly cave nearby, where there’s a cold cold stream to dip fingers and toes in.

&

“Wow—you’re hot when you’re angry!”

Hux was tossing branches and leaves into the bushes, running his hands through the grass by the river bank. “Shut it, Kylo and bring me the first aid kit.” Tossing the last sharp rock into the bushes, Hux turned and hopped on one foot till he reached the big rock they had used as a table in these last days.

“Here.” Kylo passes him the kit and unscrews the lid of a water bottle, pouring some on Hux’s leg. “It’s not too bad, something to disinfect it and a plaster will do.”

“Ahh!” Hux sucked in a sharp breath when Kylo applied pressure and closed his eyes until it was done. “Thank you.”

Kylo smiled at him, before leaning forwards and kissing him sweetly on the mouth, making them both moan into it. “C'mon, lets rest for a bit. I’ll make something for dinner later.” Kylo had stood up, and was halfway to tent when a branch whacked him in the leg causing him to turn around, with the most affronted look on his face. “What was that for? We don’t need two foot injuries here.”

In response Hux only smirked that cocky smile that had first made Kylo notice him, the same smile Hux would get when they went out in public, the one that made Kylo want to kiss him and fuck him and be fucked by him. Hux reached out his hands, in a beckoning gesture, calling Kylo back to him.  
“Help me up, please. And I can show you exactly how hot I am when I’m horny.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate in gathering Hux close to him, his hands surrounding him and almost skipping on his way to the tent with Hux in his arms.

&

Kylo is sunning himself, uncaring of the heat, when suddenly something wet and chilly drapes all over him. He goes lax quickly knowing that there’s no one but him and Hux out here, so far away from civilization.

“Mmm, you’re soft.” Hux almost purrs on top of him.

“And you’re about as chilly as a whole chicken out of a fridge.” Kylo murmurs into Hux’s wet hair, nosing it, inhaling Hux’s scent, feeling right at home with Hux in his arms.

“The water is slightly cooler then I expected. You can warm me up, can’t you?” Hux wiggles in place, rubbing himself against Kylo who feels himself getting hard. Neither of them are wearing anything. The cotton sheet draped under him is enough to keep the sand away, and they don’t expect other campers to show up to this place. It’s too remote and not with pretty sandy beaches most people want.

“I do believe so. I think you will heat up very quickly.” Kylo adds, reaching for the edge of the sheet where the close by bushes are throwing at least some shade on it. Lube is stashed there, keeping out of the sun. “Here.”

“Mm, what is this? A magical heating elixir?” Hux twirls the lube bottle in his fingers before sitting up, straddling Kylo. “Or is it to be used to fire up this?” Taking Kylo’s cock in his hand, giving it a couple of tugs.

“To better fuck you with.”

 

~~  
Lifeguard AU

 

Hux keeps throwing looks at the lifeguard—someone shouted not ten minutes ago that they would see “Kylo” later, so Hux now knew his name, or a nickname at least, but he had to psych himself up to go over him.

Squeezing the life out of the sunblock bottle he tried a brazen approach when Kylo was standing at the edge of the pool, but either the ground was wet or he was simply clumsy and Hux sailed right into Kylo’s hands, the sunblock bottle going splash into the pool.

Hux gasped before starting on the apologies, but Kylo only leaned closer to him and whispered, “Why? I thought it was a brilliant move, Red. Getting into my arms. Your looks definitely caught my attention.” winking at him.

Kylo’s words make him blush and stammer out his name while still in those strong muscled arms which he definitely wants to end up in again and again. Perhaps pinned against a wall or a bed but definitely surrounding him.

&

Hux really didn’t want any more heat, but hearing the first beats of an argument between Brendol and Maratelle in the pool, he quickly noped out of there and looked for a better place to spend some time in.

Sufficiently far away, was the sauna. Sighing, he took a quick shower, to both freshen up and to cool down—the pool had been in the sun all day and hadn’t cooled down any. Counting down the days he had agreed to visit his father and stepmother at their cabin, Hux opened the door to the sauna and froze.

It can’t be.

Blinking quickly he looked back, to see if there was an escape, he found none, just a more heated argument between his father and Maratelle. Danger ahead it is.

A deep courageous breath and the door shut behind him. Kylo, the lifeguard that had saved him from tumbling into a pool and the veeery sensually applied sunscreen to his back and neck and sides, and oh so much lower then was needed, mmmm, where was he? Right. Kylo. Sitting with his legs as wide as they could go, with a modest black towel that really wasn’t covering anything and him shifting around gave Hux an eyeful.

“Ooh, well. This is my lucky day, is it not?” Kylo drawled, looking Hux blatantly up and down, lingering at his own pink towel, biting at the lower lip, probably contemplating taking the towel away.

“Nope, it’s mine.” Hux replied rather absentmindedly, only a second later realizing what he had said out loud.

“You blush very nicely.” Kylo added, patting the space next to him.

“Thanks. No one’s thought my blush pretty before.” He hitched up the towel and sat. Kylo radiated heat on his own, and clearly had been here for a while, sweat was running down his abs and chest, uhn, so hot, where was he?

“I would gladly see what of you blushes nicely as well.” Kylo smiled once more.

&

The third meeting was inevitable. Hux just groaned seeing Kylo at the lake. He knew very well that he was blushing, thank you, no need to point that out. Kylo was not only shirtless, but also pants-less and wasn’t wearing a towel like the last time Hux saw him, even if that towel didn’t cover much of him at all.

And what a view that made him. Hux gulped, tracing Kylo’s contours with eyes, wanting to touch every inch of that skin. This was the best view he had seen on this trip.

Hux had skipped out of the cabin after lunch, wanting the last two days here spent in relative silence. He had fulfilled his obligation to stay with father and Maratelle, and was eager to return home. His mother missed him whenever he was away, and her knowing he was spending time with his father added to the stress.

So a swim in the nearby lake sounded like the most perfect idea. Of course Kylo had the same thought. Hux spied his lifeguard uniform crumpled on the ground next to where he was standing. Right after his work shift then.

Stepping on a branch, Hux winced seeing Kylo turn to him at the sound.

“You can’t stay away, can you?” Kylo smiled at him, carefully stepping over pine cones littering the ground, coming closer.

“I guess I can’t. Or we keep thinking alike.” Sure, Hux falling into his arms was an accident, but them both ending up at the sauna, and now here as well was definitely similar thought patterns induced. Considering the lake wasn’t full of other tourists and campers, it wasn’t the most popular destination either.

“Mm, I like the way we think then.” Kylo said, touching Hux on his shoulder, “You should take all of this off. There isn’t anyone for miles.”

“And why is that? Have you scared them all away? Or simply the water in the like is the coldest of them all and no sane person should get in it?” Hux quipped, batting Kylo’s hand away. They both walked to the shore while Kylo was laughing. Hux pulled off the thin shirt and got out of his pants. After a quick deliberation got rid of the swim shorts as well.

Kylo whistled. Hux had to wince at that and was ready to hear all the carrot-top—or carrot-bottom as it were—jokes, but Kylo surprised him with, “Give me a mouthful and I’ll be yours forever.”

Hux blushed, turning towards Kylo fully, eyeing his cock as well. Up close and not in sauna’s half-shade it looked even better. And neatly trimmed, something he definitely would like to suck on as well. Hmm, where was he? His thoughts kept wandering away whenever confronted with Kylo. “How about you kiss me first.”

“Gladly.” Kylo kept stepping closer, them both shivering once he had them both ankle deep in water. Kylo was running his hands up and down Hux’s sides, shoulders, teasing with fingers at his stomach and up, to his nipples, before leaning in and licking over Hux’s lips.

With a gasp, Hux moaned and deepened the kiss. It’s exactly what he imagined and more. None of the fumbling relationships before tasted this good. He was never letting Kylo go. Should probably take him home with him.

 

~~  
University Graduates AU

Right after their final exams—with books strewn across their dorm bed laying forgotten in the sun—while the two of them are on the other bed. The hot and scorching sun can’t reach them there and that gives them a chance to relax.

They’re both mussing up Hux’s almost starched bed-covers, sweating right next to each other exchanging the same finally not-pining looks until Kylo runs his hand through Hux’s disheveled hair. Hux can only sigh and smile at that because he has wanted Kylo to do that since they moved into the same dorm room at the start of the semester.

Hux was expecting Kylo to drop out in the first week, while he himself wanted at times to do so but decided to stay the final year just to stick it to his father and graduate. But Kylo had stayed and their cold looks soon turned intrigued, then friendly, flirty and wandering. By an unspoken agreement they decided that continuing that drunk kiss after the first exam would distract them from acing the rest. The continuous heated looks made them more eager to finish those exams and graduate faster so they could explore what they were without any distractions.

Kylo smiled at Hux, absolutely glad to have messed his assigned room number at the start of the semester. If he had read the number correctly he would not be here, would not share slow kisses with Hux who is the sweetest taste and the best thing that has happened to him.

&

“What did you just send me?”

Kylo could only smirk at Hux over the screen of his phone, tracing the contours of the image with his eyes, recalling what a hot mess Hux was when the picture was taken. “Prettiest, reddest bum I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Kylo!” Hux shouts, blushing. The phone clatters on their kitchen table. Hux had been in the middle of attempting something for dinner that was edible, half given up already, sure that Kylo would either cave and show off his cooking skills or would order some food before Hux eviscerated whatever was left of their vegetables and leftover meat sauce.

At least he couldn't mess up the sauce, he only had to heat it up. But the veggies were looking sad. Maybe dip would hide them and they could pretend it was supposed to be a salad by design.

“What? It’s the truth! Look!” Kylo turned his phone around zooming in on the picture. It was Hux’s ass getting fucked by Kylo. “So red and pretty. Hot and exquisite. Mmmmm, yes.” Kylo seemed to be salivating already.

“So let me get this straight.” A smirk and a scoff from Kylo at the phrasing, and Hux sighed, giving up on torturing the vegetables. “You would rather me for dinner?”

“Hux! Not in front of the salad!” Kylo said, then started laughing, even more loudly when Hux rolled his eyes and reached for dip to add to the vegetables.

“Funny. You will use your tongue for a very lengthy apology, you hear me.” Hux pointed at him, before turning his own phone around and looking at the picture once more. “Well. It’s a pretty cock too. Perhaps it deserves some swallowing as well.”

&

Hux kept glancing at the calendar, counting the days, frowning when that number got him too close to 365. A year anniversary. Damn. The gift wasn’t a problem, he had acquired that some four months back already, waiting for the perfect moment to pop the Question.

He and Kylo had finished their exams and kissed (while sober!) for the first time before graduating, almost exactly one year ago. They both managed to land jobs in the same city, Kylo first, and then Hux two months later, so they got an apartment together, something right in the middle of their both job addresses. That way neither of them had to be stuck too long in public transportation to get home, and they could be together sooner.

Biting at his lip, Hux kept staring at the calendar when Kylo snuck upon him, kissing him on the neck, then side of the head, hugging him from behind. “Planning something?”

“Mm. Look at the date, this Saturday. Where do you think we were a year ago?” Hux leaned against Kylo, relaxing in his hold.

“Probably in a bed together, fucking each others brains out.” Kylo laughed and bit at Hux’s ear playfully.

“Ha! Not yet we weren’t. That came a day later if I remember correctly. You were to lazy to run to the pharmacy for condoms that night.” Hux twisted his arm to be able to pinch at Kylo’s stomach.  
“Ah! You bugger.” Moving out of the way, but not too far to lose his hold on Hux, Kylo turned him around. Pinning Hux to a flat surface was easy. Holding him there was a challenge, but a very fun one. “A year anniversary, huh?”

“Yes. How should we celebrate?”

“By fucking each others brains out?” Kylo’s shit-eating smile lit up his face, making Hux snort in return.

“We do that plenty. I was thinking something more—adventurous, or romantic if something sounds intriguing enough.” Hux smiled, putting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, loving the thick arms surrounding him.

“Sky-diving isn’t very romantic is it? Perhaps a road trip?”

Hux had to giggle at that, “Can you even drive? And where would we get a car? I’m not signing up to a public transportation road trip as much fun as that could sound. It’s way too hot for something without AC.”

“Weeell. I can drive. Consider it my secret superpower.” Kylo said, smiling at his own sentence. “I can take one of my dad’s cars. He won’t miss it.”

 

~~  
Home Depot AU

 

Everyone is asking for sprinklers and inflatable pools and Hux has had it with people standing under the air conditioning unit where he has to put up the shovels for sale. Kylo has already had to catch one of shovels in his hand before Hux managed to whack one of the customers with it, probably more on purpose then accident.

Kylo keeps sipping cold water, and then kissing Hux with cold lips on his neck, making him shiver, moaning softly, absolutely aware that that someone looking for fans might walk into the aisle.

Hux shoves Kylo into the wall behind the hammocks and proceeds to ravish him, sucking marks and bruises into his neck before sticking a hand down Kylo’s pants.

&

The customers are annoying, but whenever they are not. Kylo would long for that person who could ask him interesting questions, which they already could half-answer themselves instead of asking for something on a shelf right in front of them. Or alternatively they could read the poster Hux had painstakingly made before huffing and sending it off to printing, grumbling that it’s useless. But no, they keep hounding him for easily find-able things.

Kylo can see Hux arranging a display and snickering at his misery already. Well, yeah, he was standing by the fans and not where Kylo was, at the metal grills, all nicely put together in a patch of sun, heated so that no one can touch them with bare hands.

Eventually Hux finds a tiny bit of mercy in him and comes over, calling Kylo away on an ‘emergency, please find another associate, they would gladly help you!’

Hux grabs him by the shirt and keeps pulling further into the store, where there are radiators and fireplaces, and no people on this sweltering summer’s day. “I love how frustrated you get.” Hux whispers into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Another minute and they would have been buried under those grills.” Kylo growls in response, putting hands on Hux’s hips and positioning him as he likes, pushing Hux at yet another shelf, licking a stripe up his neck.

“Naughty, very naughty. I love when you throw tantrums.” Hux moaned, gathering Kylo’s hair in a fist and kissing him right on the lips, rubbing his crotch at Kylo’s. It wouldn’t be the first of the last time they would have sex at work. And until the management had funding for surveillance cameras, all they had to worry about were wandering customers or voyeuristic co-workers.

&

Hux was right on time for his shift. And by that it meant that he was early enough to have lunch at work, sitting down in the break room, scrolling through his social media, liking all the cat pictures and uploading his daily Millicent picture to instagram.

He knew Kylo was on morning shift today, probably pissing someone off right now.

Done with lunch, he stuck his snacks for later in the fridge, hoping they all survive, but knowing that Kylo would inevitably eat some of them.

Speaking of Kylo.

He.

Was wet.

Dripping.

In a very seethrough shirt in the garden hose and sprinkler aisle. If that wasn’t the best ad to buy the things, Hux didn’t know what was.

Cautiously coming closer, Hux noticed all the water on the floor and very entertained looking customers; some standing up close, others peeking out the nearby aisles, obviously ogling the wet dripping mess, those lovely kissable nipples on full display, together with the abs you could bounce tennis balls off. Hux had to swallow down a moan before approaching. The sudden boner in his pants wouldn’t be appeased however. It insisted on fucking Kylo’s tits right now.

“Nothing to see, the show’s over!” Hux (desperately aroused) authoritatively stated shooing everyone away. “Kylo.”

“Oh!” Kylo was full of smiles and a knowing smirk, throwing glances at Hux’s groin. Showcasing those abs, pushing his chest out, making Hux swallow down another moan. “Oh, Hux, look what happened.”

There was zero remorse in his look, only full-on teasing.

“Come on, let’s get you something dry to wear.” Hux had to duck down his face to avoid Kylo’s shit-eating grin and the unspoken ‘and will you peel these wet clothes off of me?’. Making himself busy with placing a call to janitorial services to mop up all the water (first people to befriend in any workplace; be nice and kind, and be their friend and there will be always someone to help you).

“Oh, Hux, this feels so good.” Kylo had stopped in front of the break room fan, sighing in pleasure. Hux stumbled, almost dropping his phone, his eyes glued to the now hardened nipples, licking his lips.

“It looks good too.” In an absent voice Hux noted, leaving his phone on the table before stepping closer to Kylo.

“My question to you is, will one of us lock the break room door, or you want someone to walk in on us?” Kylo turned towards him, reaching one hand out to Hux, to pull him closer.

“Nghhh.” Hux caved and attacked Kylo’s lips, his hands roaming Kylo’s chest, groping at the pecks and squeezing the nipples.

No one closed the door.

At least one person walked in on them, but noped out about as quickly as well, shouting “At least clean up the table after yourselves!”

Hux has always adored Kylo’s chest and fucking it was even more perfect. If he wasn’t possessive as hell, he would recommend others try that as well.

 

~~  
Florists AU

 

After sending Hux home at midday because he almost fainted three times from the heat, Kylo rolled up his sleeves (more of a figure of speech, he actually took his shirt completely off) and got ready to rearrange everything in their little flower shop. It’s cramped, but that fact always lets them brush up against one another when they are both on shift.

All the cacti and succulents and desert dwelling plants go upfront, Kylo smiling at their prickly nature—especially on how it reminds him so much of Hux. Thirsty plants and the greenest leaves that can take a week without the sun go to the back, where’s there more moisture.

He really doesn’t expect Hux returning two hours later with a gardening truck, with a cistern full of water and sprinklers ready to pour water over every plant they own.

They can only stare at each other, with Hux suddenly smiling, pushing a hand through his hair, disheveling it, sweat glistening on his forehead, “Looks like we both have good ideas.”

Kylo smirked in return feeling Hux’s eyes traveling all over his chest—and was that a gulp and shifting around to alleviate a sudden boner?

&

While the morning was finally cooler and Hux could breathe easier, midday brought the heat back, and he could only stare out the glass wall at the ducks, swimming in their pond across the street from their shop.

“Jealous?! I’m not jealous!”

The sudden exclamation about not being jealous made him curious. Kylo’s cousin had stopped by and both of them had gone in the back, leaving Hux to keep an eye on possible customers. Not that there where any who wanted flowers that would wilt half-way to their destination. In the shop and the shade they looked lively, but out in the sun? Noope, instant death.

They had put up a sale for the cacti and other succulents, though. Some passers by laughed at that, but most appreciated the idea and came in to take them instead of cut flowers.

Seeing no one but the ducks nearby, and lamenting that he would likely be arrested if he want there for a swim, Hux crept closer to the back room. Leaning against the partition, as if to stay more in the shade if anyone asked.

“Just admit it. You’re jealous of Finn and Poe only because you can’t get your courage in order and ask Armitage out.”

“Ar—! Hux. Call him Hux, he doesn’t like that name.”

“See! You clearly care about him, so what is stopping you? He likes you back, you know.” Rey’s long-suffering sigh spoke volumes.

Hux stood frozen, still leaning and clutched at his own shirt with the strength his hear was suddenly beating. And here he thought he was forever pining alone, but clearly they were both idiots. They truly deserved each other.

While zoned out, Hux missed the rest of the conversation and Rey patting him on the shoulder. The next thing he knew was Kylo standing in the doorway, right next to him, mirroring the same dazed look.

“I guess. Well. I guess we’re both clueless idiots. Argh. I owe Poe twenty bucks now, shit.”

Hux didn’t want to hear more and shut him up with a kiss. The humid air and the taste of Kylo, who was equally as hot, and Hux was completely lost. He never wanted to give this up. The heatwave, and possibly shirtless Kylo should be here for forever.

&

Getting over the pining didn’t solve anything for them, only made the stares hotter and longer, lingering between the two of them. Hux would bite at his lower lip, causing Kylo to freeze in whatever he was doing, usually pouring precious water on the floor, instead over the plants.

Kylo would reach up for something, straining those arms, all that lovely skin on display, and Hux would stumble on even ground, sometimes smacking into corners and toppling something over. Quick reflexes saved him, but absolutely called Kylo’s attention to him.

“You okay?” Kylo comes over when Hux has knocked over one of the evergreen pots.

“You are distractedly hot.” Hux sighs, leaning backwards, letting Kylo gather the spilled dirt. The pot didn’t break, so they won’t have to move the poor evergreen to a new home.

“I’m not sure how that is a bad thing. And same to you.” Kylo shoots him a quick look, loving how Hux blushes at the compliments, biting again that lip, looking all coy.

Hux smiles to himself, loving the attention. Together they get everything where it’s supposed to go and the evergreen goes back from where it was knocked down.

Straightening from his crouch, Hux doesn’t get very far, Kylo moving closer and surrounding him with those lovely arms, caging him. Cradling his head, Kylo runs his fingers through Hux’s hair, mussing it up. Hux takes a deep breath and leans forward to kiss at Kylo’s lovely lips. Perfect.


End file.
